Amarte
by Zauberry
Summary: Este es un fic de los sentimientos de Ranma y Akane, donde por ciertas personas se presentan situaciones, solo se pueden esperar sorpresas y muchas cosas inesperadas! Capitulo final Up! ahora toda la verdad sera revelada...
1. Chapter 1

Hola ojala disfruten de este fic, que trata de una de las tantas aventuras que estos personajes tan peculiares tienen, disfruten y espero con ansias sus reviews!

Aclaro que la gran mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, el resto vienen de esta mentecilla loka je! -.

_**Amarte**_

**Capitulo 1**

"**La invitación"**

Era una tranquila noche en Nerima, lo único que se escuchaba en las calles eran los ladridos de los perros y uno que otro carro transitando en la noche…Pero el único lugar donde había risas, y barullo era en una de las habitaciones de la casa Tendo, mas específicamente en la habitación de la menor, Akane, quien estaba en pleno chisme con sus amigas ya que tenia una "fiesta de pijamas".

Yuri: esa estuvo muy Buena! Jajajaja!

Akane: si verdad! Jajajaja!

Pero en otra parte de la casa se ven unos piecesitos de puntillas dando saltitos muy sospechosos…

Ranma: a donde cree que va maestro?-mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos parado frente a el

Haposai: jejejeje, Ranma que coincidencia, yo solo pasaba por aquí y….

Ranma: y…

El maestro da un salto por la ventana: quería ver a las niñas!

Ranma: alto ahí maestro!

Ambos saltando por el techo

Hikaru: oigan! que tal si les leo las cartas? -

Todas la miraron y sonrieron

Yumi: si será divertido!

Ayami: y a quien le leerás primero?

Hikaru: mmm?...bueno, como la casa es de Akane, con ella empiezo- dijo sonriendo y sacando de una bolsa sus cartas- bien empecemos- y las empezó a barajar.

Akane la mira sonriendo, algo nerviosa por los resultados

El maestro se detiene en la ventana de Akane y mira dentro

Ranma: maestro deje de espiar a Akane!- dice molesto

Haposai: ay Ranma no te hagas tu también tienes curiosidad…

Ranma: se sonroja un poco-viejo libidinoso!- agarrándolo de la cabeza y lanzándolo al infinito

Hikaru empieza a sacar las cartas después de que Akane partió el mazo : mmm interesante dice viendo las primera carta

Todas: k significa?- dicen ansiosas

Hikaru sonriendo: Esta significa que hay una persona muy cercana a ti con mucho interés en ti Akane-Chan…

A Ranma esto le llama la atención y se queda escuchando

Yumi: vaya, quien será?

Ayami: pues claro que Ranma- dice como si fuese algo obvio

Ranma y Akane se sonrojan al escuchar el comentario: ay! Que cosas dices Ayami! Yo y ese antipático nunca! \U-dice Akane haciendo un puchero

Ranma solo hace una cara de entre molesto e indignado mientras ve que todas ríen

Yumi: pero bueno que mas dice?- dice con impaciencia y curiosidad

Hikaru: bueno por lo que se ve aquí es que llevas una vida muy ajetreada…

Akane: ni que lo digas….-Recordando a las múltiples prometidas y todas las aventuras que han pasado

Hikaru: uyy! Pero aquí hay algo interesante, al parecer llegara a tu vida un gran romance!

Esto hace que Rana se medio resbale

Todas: woaw!

Yuri: Que romántico!

Akane se sonroja y mira al suelo

Las chicas hablan entre si

Hikaru: pero…tendrás que tomar una decisión muy importante...-dice seria- pero te aseguro que este nuevo amor te traerá grandes sorpresas….yo no lo dejaría pasar eh?- dice guiñando el ojo

Al parecer este comentario no agrado a Ranma por la cara que puso Akane y dice: niña boba que tontería dices-Pero en eso…

Yumi: Acaso dejarías a Ranma por otro muchacho Akane?

Akane: Que?

Ayami: Yo creo que es muy apuesto!-dice con leve rubor en las mejillas

Akane: si?

Yumi: Que acaso no te gusta Akane, se sincera!- le dice tratando de que confiese

Akane: pues…yo..

Ranma en este momento tenia la oreja bien parada tratando de escuchar lo que diría Akane a continuación…pero en eso:

miiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu………

Esto paraliza a Ranma y al virar la cabeza ve a un gatito blanco con manchas cafés acercándose a el

Ranma: gatito…lindo gatito- hacienda un ademán para que se aleje- pero se acerca más el gato y se empieza a alejar Ranma y cuando se da cuenta se resbala del techo

Ranma: ahh!-grita

Esto llama la atención de las muchachas que al asomarse por la ventana no ven nada, claro esta Ranma estaba sostenido con 2 dedos de la orilla del techo, las chicas regresan a su platica

Ranma por su parte no soporta mas y cae al piso diciendo: maldición…-estando todo torcido

Llega la mañana siguiente y Akane se despide de las chicas

Akane: Hasta luego chicas nos vemos!

Yumi, Ayami, Yuri: Hasta luego!

Hikaru se acerca y le dice al oído: No olvides lo que te dije, jejejeje- riendo picaramente

Akane se limito a sonreír y sonrojarse un poco, Ranma que pasaba por ahí vio el cuchicheo de las niñas y se limito a entre cerrar los ojos, arquear una ceja y seguir su camino, con sus manos detrás la cabeza, luciendo su clásico traje de camisa roja y pantalón azul.

En la sala de los Tendo, el sr. Tendo jugaba con Genma, mientras Nabiki veía la tele y Akane leía una revista distraídamente, sumergida a la vez en sus pensamientos.

Akane: "Será cierto todo eso que me dijo Hikaru?..."-sonriéndose para si- "seria lindo ver a Ranma celoso"

En eso entra Kasumi al comedor: Padre, el cartero trajo esto- se lo entrega

Padre: Que es Kasumi?

Kasumi: Pues al parecer es una invitación- dice sonriendo

El sr. Tendo examina la invitación y abre los ojos sorprendido y grita: vaya!

Todos se asustan y se quedan mas intrigados

Nabiki: Que pasa papa?

En eso entra Ranma al comedor ya que fue atraído por el grito del sr. Tendo

Sr. Tendo: es una invitación de la familia Kamiya

Akane se sonroja ligeramente: de la familia Kamiya!

Nabiki: vaya veo que alguien tiene muy presente a nuestros ex-vecinos…

Akane: que insinúas Nabiki!- Viéndola con cara de pocos amigos

Kasumi: y que dice la invitación?

Sr. Tendo: vaya nos invitan a una fiesta de mascaras que van a dar en honor al cumpleaños de Hisashi!

Akane se ruboriza

Kasumi: vaya que amables son!

Sr. Tendo: si después de tanto tiempo, es toda una sorpresa!- dice sonriendo

Nabiki: te acuerdas de Hisashi, verdad Akane!- sisañosa

Akane: claro que me acuerdo de el!

Kasumi: era un muchachito muy educado

Nabiki: rico y muy guapo…!

Ranma: Solo observaba y escuchaba lo que decían con una mano en la mejilla usándola de apoyo con una mirada de no muy buenos amigos

Akane: que cosas dices Nabiki!- hacienda una mueca y saliendo del comedor dirigiéndose al patio

Esa reacción de Akane llamo la atención de Ranma y la siguió

Akane miraba el cielo algo distraída

Ranma: Estas bien Akane?

Akane sacada de sus pensamientos: si solo quería respirar un poco- le dice sonriendo

Ranma: y porque tanto alboroto por esa invitación?- dice intrigado

Akane: son Nabiki y mi papa, pues ellos son nuestros ex vecinos y…

Ranam: y…

Akane: pues Hisashi, fue un gran amigo que me apoyo cuando mi mama murió…-dice con ojos vidriosos

Ranma: a..vaya…-mirando al cielo

Akane: y por eso es que le guardo un gran cariño!- dice con una sonrisa muy tierna que hace sonrojar un poquito a Ranma por esta reacción de ternura

Ranma con ojos picaros: Aja! Por eso es que Nabiki te estaba molestando!

Akane: uy! Tu también! Que no entienden que éramos súper amigos?- dice con algo de frustración- ufff…-suspirando-bueno no importa aun así me emociona el pensar ver de nuevo a Hisashi-sonriendo

Esta ultima frase no le agrada mucho a Ranma pero ya no dice nada

Así pasaron los días hasta que llego la fecha de la fiesta, toda la familia estaba lista para el viaje, suerte que hubiese días de vacaciones esa semana, así podían ir sin presiones, tomaron el tren y ya por fin llegaron a la cuidad de Okinawa.

Kasumi: vaya que bonito se ve este lugar!- dice con su sonrisa angelical, y recogiéndose unos mechones de cabello

Nabiki: y suerte que nos vayamos a quedar en casa de los Kamiya, que por lo que te dijeron papa es una mansión cierto?

Sr. Tendo: así es Nabiki!- dice sonriente

Akane: vaya! ya no puedo esperar a ver Hisashi!-dice emocionada

Ranma la mira con cara de uy! K emoción- uy si..! que emocionante…

Nabiki: vaya ranma, acaso son esos celos!-dice puntal y acertada

Ranma: que! Celosos de una marimacho como Akane! NUNCA!-dice haciendo muecas

Akane pegándole con su mazo- a quien le dices marimacho!

Kasumi: ay Akane nunca cambias…-dice tocándose una mejilla .

Nabiki: Taxi!

Y así por fin llegan a la propiedad de los Kamiya

Akane: waow! Miren que casa!- dice alucinada

Todos miran con asombro la inmensa propiedad pasando por los jardines en plena flor con una fuente, llegan a la puerta principal y un hombre en traje formal los recibe

Sr. Wong: sean bienvenidos a la mansión Kamiya…

Ojala les haya gustado -, es el primer fic que escribo y se lo dedico a todos los fans de esta genial serie prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, claro espero todas las criticas para mejorar con cada capitulo,se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo!

Besos!

- Zauberry


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Siento haberlos hecho esperar, pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron reviews, me dio mucha alegría y ánimos para continuar, ojala les guste este y los siguientes capítulos, yo haré lo posible por no decepcionarlos! que lo disfruten!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2**

"**La llegada"**

Sr. Wong: Los señores los esperan en el jardín, por favor pasen su equipaje será llevado a las habitaciones que fueron designadas, solo denme sus nombres por favor…-dijo con amabilidad este señor de edad media que se podía apreciar que comenzaba a quedar calvo, pero se le notaba su poco cabello negro con un fino bigote, con su traje formal

Soun: Somos las familia Tendo

-Ya todos habían pasado a la mansión y veían estupefactos toda cantidad de adornos y arreglos

Kasumi: vaya…que bonita esta la casa

Nabiki: mmm…sin lugar a dudas…

-Akane se veía algo ansiosa mirando a los alrededores, Ranma noto esto

Ranma: Que te ocurre Akane?

Akane: ehh? no nada -sonriendo timidamente

Sirvienta: Por favor síganme...- Y los conduce a un jardín hermoso lleno de flores de todos los colores y arbustos de formas variadas, junto algunas fuentes con esculturas, y a la vez que se acercaban a la piscina se veía mucha gente andando y conversando

Nabiki: Parece que la gente ah comenzado a llegar- Observando a la variedad de gente que había todos con pinta de millonarios

Akane seguía mirando a su alrededor con un poco de decepción: "Será muy difícil de encontrar a Hisashi entre tanta gente…"- Pero en eso…

Akane!…-Una voz familiar

Akane queda sorprendida por la voz y se voltea con los ojos brillosos: Hisashi?

-Quedando frente a ella un muchacho alto, mas que Ranma, con tez clara, cabello negro corto pero con flequillo, poseyendo unos ojos azules claros, con un cuerpo muy bien formado que se dejaba apreciar bajo esa camisa de mangas cortas color azul claro con su pantalón de vestir blanco, y claro esta que poseía una sonrisa terriblemente seductora…

A-chan!- grita mientras abre los brazos para abrazarla , Akane acepta el abrazo muy contenta y al momento de separarse: Llevas el mismo corte que entonces…-dice Hisashi sonriéndole tiernamente mientras le toca el cabello

-Esta escena le cae a Ranma como un mazo haciendo que este se sonroje y se ponga de una manera visiblemente celosa, con ganas de matar a ese intruso

Ranma: Akane….- Se acerca a ellos con pinta de molesto y un tono de voz visiblemente molesto mirando a Hisashi intensamente

-Akane lo mira con inocencia: mira te presento a…

Hisashi: Es uno de tus sirvientes?

Ranma: Que! –Grita totalmente cabreado

Akane: Nooo! Mira…-Akane quería explicarle quien era pero Ranma la interrumpe..

Ranma: Para tu información soy Ranma Saotome, Heredero y Artista Marcial del estilo libre y prometido de Akane! - Mientras jala a Akane a su lado apretándola contra si mientras le sonríe triunfal y desafiante

Hisashi los mira detenidamente un segundo: Es broma no?

Sr. Tendo: no Hisashi, es cierto lo que dice Ranma, de hecho este es el padre de Ranma, Genma Saotome…

Hisashi: Sr. Tendo! Es un gusto volverlo a ver!-Dice mientras le extiende la mano en forma de saludo- Mucho gusto Sr. Saotome - Y saluda con un reverencia a Genma- hola Nabiki, Kasumi, tanto tiempo!

Kasumi: hola Hisashi!

Nabiki se limita a sonreírle y mover la cabeza en señal de saludo

Hisashi: Entonces ustedes…-mirando de nuevo a Akane

Akane le interrumpe, mientras pone cara de molesta y le da un codazo a Ranma para que le suelte: Es una larga historia…

Hisashi: Entonces habrá que ponernos al día…- extendiéndole el brazo y sonriéndole

Akane le sonríe y le toma el brazo, Hisashi le dice: no hay problema por tu prometido verdad?

Akane: ay que cosas dices! claro que no le importa!

Ranma: claro! como me va importar una marimacho y tan poco femenina como tu! – Le dice molesto mientras cruza los brazos

Akane: Ranma!...-mirándolo asesinamente

Pero Hisashi le apreta con suavidad la mano mientras le sonríe y le dice en forma de susurro: Tú nunca vas a cambiar… - Haciendo que akane se sonroje un poquito, y que Ranma al ver la escena le hierva la sangre al punto de evaporarse

Hisashi: Síganme! Los guiare con mis padres!

Y en el camino Ranma no quitaba la vista a la "parejita de amigos" que caminaban delante de ellos y se veían muy contentos riéndose, pero Ranma solo pensaba en que quería ahogar al muchacho en alguna de las fuentes

Nabiki le dice a Kasumi: Se ve que Hisashi ya cambio bastante no es cierto Kasumi?

Kasumi: Pues ya es todo un hombrecito…

Nabiki: y claro uno muy guapo!- con toda la intención de que Ranma lo escuchase

Ranma pone cara de enfado y sigue su camino como si no le importara

Nabiki arqueando una ceja: No te parece que se parece un poco a Ranma

Kasumi: Ahora que lo dices…un poco…-Observando a Hisashi

Nabiki: Claro tienen algunas semejas físicas pero…Hisashi es mas alto, mas guapo, mas amable, hasta podría decirse que se ve mas fuerte y claro es muy pero muy rico! $$!

Cada palabra de Nabiki parecían puñaladas por la espalda para Ranma, pero prefirió ignorarlo y seguir su camino

Con los papás de Hisashi

Sra. Sakura: Soun! Cuanto tiempo!-dice sonriendo una joven señora de cabello largo castaño y ondulado, delgada, con ojos azules claros, de tez clara, no muy alta, que traía un vestido medio largo color rosa

Soun: Sakura, tan guapa como siempre!

Sra. Sakura: Gracias! Y estas son tus jovencitas verdad!- Mirando a las joven Tendo- Dios mió! Como ha pasado el tiempo! Mírense todas unas señoritas!

-Las jóvenes Tendo sonreían ante los halagos de la madre de Hisashi

Hisashi: Madre quiero presentarte al prometido de Akane y su padre..Ranma y Genma Saotome…-dice mientras con una mano los señala y con una mirada algo seria

Sra. Sakura: Suu..su prometido?…-Dice mientras mira a los 2 y voltea a ver por un segundo a su hijo con ojos de afligida- Vaya…esto es un sorpresa!

Sr. Yuto: Que es una sorpresa querida?- dice mientras sonríe y se acerca un hombre de lentes de ojos verdes de cabello negro, alto como Hisashi, con una complexión delgada y vestido con un pantalón caqui y camisa blanca- Hola amigo Soun cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- le dice mientras le da unas palmadas en la espalda- señoritas Tendo que guapas se han puesto!

Soun: Yuto! Que gusto!

-Toda la familia Tendo sonreía muy contenta por el reencuentro

Sra. Sakura: Que descortés!- Dice mientras se toca una mejilla con una de sus manos- El es mi esposo Yuto Kamiya y mi nombre es Sakura Kamiya - al decir esto los dos hacen una reverencia

-Ranma y Genma contestan el saludo

Sr. Yuto: pero cual es la sorpresa?

Sra. Sakura: Pues tal parece que este jovencito es el prometido de Akane…-Le dice a su esposo mirándolo de una manera sospechosa y con una pequeña sombra de tristeza…

Sr. Yuto: En serio! Es cierto amigo Soun?- Dice muy sorprendido

Soun: si es cierto!

Sr. Yuto: Pues vaya que si es una sorpresa!

-Toda esa situación tiene a Akane muy apenada que mira al suelo, Hisashi lo nota y dice: Ya dejémonos de formalidades! Y disfrutemos mejor de esta pre-fiesta!

Sra. Sakura: Cierto! Siéntanse como en su casa! Pueden ir a donde les plazca y …- Tronando los dedos-

Sr. Wong: si señora le puedo servir en algo?...

Sra. Sakura: Este es el sr. Wong, cualquier cosa que deseen se lo pueden pedir a el

Soun: Gracias por su amabilidad y hospitalidad

Sr. Yuto: Ya sabes Soun son como de la familia!

Kasumi: Disculpe señor podría guiarme hacia las habitaciones por favor? Creo que debemos cambiarnos - dirigiéndose al sr. Wong

Sr. Wong: Claro señorita sígame

Nabiki y Akane: vamos contigo!

-Las 3 hicieron una reverencia

Sra. Sakura: nos vemos después niñas -Les dijo mientras les sonreía

Hisashi: Nos vemos al rato A-chan! –le dice mirándola de una manera muy dulce

-Akane se limito a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, pero Ranma se da cuenta de la miradita dad por el otro joven y hace una mueca con la boca y sigue a las hermanas: con permiso…

Soun: Nosotros también vamos a cambiarnos

Sr. Yuto: claro! Nos vemos en un rato!

-Se alejan con el resto de su familia…y el sr. Kamiya le dice a su familia mientras se acomoda los lentes muy serio: Tenemos que hablar de esto…

-Mientras en la habitación de las hermana Tendo:

Kasumi: Pero que habitación tan bonita!

Nabiki: Y grande…Las 3 damos en esta habitación sin problemas- Dice mientras saca su ropa de su maleta- Pero no nos has dicho Akane que tanto te decía Hisashi que se veían tan divertidos!

Akane viendo las intensiones de su hermana: Nada! Solo platicábamos!- le contesta mientras hace un puchero y ve su ropa

Nabiki: Pues Ranma no se veía muy contento….-Le dice mientas se sienta en la cama de Akane para ver su expresión

Akane se sonroja un poco: Pues esta loco! Hisashi y yo SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!- Enmarcando con su voz las ultimas palabras

Kasumi: Nabiki tiene razón Ranma se veía extraño- dice recordando las caras que ponía Ranma

Akane: Además es imposible! El siempre me esta molestando! Urrg!-dice rabiando- Además eso no importa!- le dice mientras se mete al baño con el vestido que había escogido con un bonito estampado de flores en tono pastel y dando un portazo

Nabiki: El amor..el amor- dice esbozando una leve sonrisa

Kasumi asiente con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna

-En tanto en el cuarto de los hombres…

Ranma esta sentado con las piernas cruzadas con una mano en la mejilla, en la cama que le toco con cara de molesto y viendo hacia la ventana

Genma: Que te pasa hijo? Ya quita esa cara! No estas contento de estar en un lugar como este! Mira cuanta comida! –dice mientras mira por la ventana el jardín con las mesas repletas de exquisitos manjares y un gota de saliva se resbala por su mentón

Soun: Además debemos estar agradecidos por esta hospitalidad!

Ranma los escuchaba pero no podía olvidar la cara de Akane al ver a Hisashi y la ultima mirada que le dio este a ella, y eso lo hacia enojar: Pero no se les hizo que ay algo raro...

Genma: Raro?...

Soun: Pues yo vi todo muy normal…-dice mientras recuerda la conversación

Ranma: ay..algo que no me parece bien, algo tiene ese Hisashi...pero no se que sea…-dice mirando a los 2 señores con una mirada seria y con algo de preocupación

Genma lo mira con cierto desconcierto y se acerca a el: ay hijo! No me digas que estas celoso! Jajajajajajajajaja!- dicho esto le da una palmada fuerte en la espalda

Soun: Vaya Ranma! No sabia que eras tan celoso! Jajajajajajaja!

Ranma apreta su puño y los dientes mientras tuerce la boca por la poca atención que le dieron a sus palabras y opta por salir del cuarto, puesto que el ya se había cambiado de ropa, teniendo ahora una bermuda color caqui y una camisa del estilo que siempre usa japonesa color azul, y se apoya en la puerta y piensa: "Celoso! Viejos tontos! Como pueden decir esas cosas…yo celoso…"- En eso levanta su mirada y ve a Akane que igual estaba apoyada en la puerta- Akane…- dice un poco sonrojado al ver que bonita se veía Akane con ese vestido corto y su sombrero

Akane: Que pasa Ranma? – Le pregunta con inocencia

Ranma: mmm nada! Quieres bajar al jardín? –Dice medio sonriendo y acercándose a ella

Akane le sonríe: claro!

-Y se dirigen juntos al jardín

-Mientras en otro lado de la casa, en un cuarto que más bien es una oficina 3 personajes ya conocidos hablan muy seriamente:

El sr. Yuto que se encontraba en una silla de piel negra detrás de un escritorio dice: Y que piensas hacer hijo?

Sra. Sakura: Todo esto viene a complicar las cosas para ti hijo mío…-Mirándolo con cierta ternura

Hisashi que estaba junto a la ventana viendo hacia el jardín, ve a Akane y Ranma platicar junto a una de las mesas: Todo…seguirá como ya les había dicho…

Sr. Yuto: Pero como piensas eliminar a la… competencia hijo?...-Dice mientras se apoya en su escritorio y pone sus manos como formando una pirámide

Hisashi que ve con un poco mas de intensidad a Ranma y frunce el seño, mientras posa una de sus manos sobre el vidrio y la desliza como queriendo tocar a Akane: Eso…será pan comido padre…pan comido…

* * *

Que les pareció! Al parecer Hisashi ya tiene algunos planes para la joven pareja de artistas marciales…Pero que será? Jajajajaja continúen leyendo que las intrigas irán en ascenso! Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo! Espero sus reviews!

Besos! Zauberry


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha!

Antes que nada gracias por sus Reviews! En serio que dan muchos ánimos de seguir, estoy muy contenta de que les este gustando )! gracias Alison500, Elechan, Kudoranie, Minue, Adriannita, Mary93 y Akane2004 por sus palabras de aliento! D

Prometo que el fic continuara creciendo en intrigas y sorpresas, Y como dices Mary, Hisashi si es un poco creído pero a pesar de ese carácter es un buen chavo, jejeje pobre no lo odies Elechan es solo que guarda unos secretos que poco a poco serán revelados y con esto muchas cosas inesperadas se suscitarán …

También tal como comentas Minue quien fuese Akane, paque un chavo tan mono como Ranma cele! Jiijijijiji

Ahora si los dejo con este tercer capitulo, que espero disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

"**Las fiestas de la familia Kamiya"**

Todos los invitados estaban reunidos en el jardín disfrutando de la pre-fiesta organizada por los Kamiya, unos platicando animadamente, otros en pláticas más serias, era todo un festín de personajes…

Ranma y Akane se encontraban platicando al lado de una de las mesas, cuando Ranma decidió que ya era un buen momento para comentarle sus sospechas a Akane…Aunque esto le costara un viaje con vuelo redondo por toda la propiedad, pero aún así ese presentimiento era muy fuerte…

Ranma: Akane debo decirte algo…-Poniendo una mirada seria

Akane: Que sucede Ranma?-Intrigada por el cambio repentino de este que antes se veía muy tranquilo

Ranma: Es que yo…

-Hisashi los interrumpe: Akane…Ranma! Con que aquí andaban! Los estaba buscando…quiero que conozcan a una amigo!- En ese momento se aproxima un joven vestido con una bermuda y camisa verde, pero no lo nota Ranma por estar viendo a Hisashi con mala cara por su repentina intromisión

Hisashi: Quiero presentarles a un buen amigo mío!- Dándole una palmadita en la espalda al muchacho que se había aproximado, que era de estatura media, tez blanza, con ojos violetas, cabello negro relativamente largo ya que le llegaba a los hombros con unos mechones de color blanco que le caían en la cara, con una buena complexión y visiblemente muy atractivo - Su nombre es "Rom Tatsuhiko"

Rom: Mucho gusto!- Sonriéndole a Ambos

Akane: Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Akane Tendo- respondiéndole la sonrisa

Ranma: y yo soy Ranma Saotome – Dando una sonrisa leve

Rom: Tú eres Akane? Vaya! Me han hablo mucho de ti por Hisashi!

Akane: jejeje en serio?- Riendo tocándose una mejilla por pena y con una gotita en la cabeza- Espero solo cosas buenas!

Hisashi: No ay manera de hablar mal de ti mi querida A-chan! Jejejeje- Sonriéndole ampliamente

-Ranma se limito a arquear una ceja y hacer una mueca con la boca y no ver con buenos ojos al anfitrión de la fiesta

Akane: Y tu también te estas quedando aquí Rom?

Rom: No, de hecho yo vivo como a 4 mansiones de aquí…

Hisashi: Somos vecinos desde hace aproximadamente 3 años, pero…

Rom: Pero nos conocimos realmente en el "Dojo de Artes Marciales Estilo Hindú"-Dijo este a completando la frase de su amigo

Ranma y Akane sorprendidos y al unísono dicen: "Dojo de Artes Marciales Estilo Hindú"!

Hisashi: Si!-Con una sonrisota en los labios - Te acuerdas que practicábamos en el Dojo de tu casa Akane?

Akane: Es cierto! Y por cierto me prometiste no dejar de entrar…Te acuerdas?

Hisashi: Claro que me acuerdo!- Le dice asintiendo muchas veces con la cabeza- Que por cierto…Tu eres un artista marcial no Ranma…?-Viéndolo desafiante y muy confiado

Ranma que entiende ese tipo de mira: Si…así es…

Hisashi: Entonces seria entretenido sostener un combate no crees?- Con un tono un tanto altanero

Ranma apreta su puño y con algo de emoción: Claro! Cuando quieras!- Contestándole de la misma manera, ambos se miran muy intensamente, Akane y Rom no entienden por que se ponen así

Pero Rom decide romper con la tensión diciendo: Oigan no les parece algo tarde? Ya esta anocheciendo y se acerca la hora de la cena de presentación!

Akane y Ranma: Cena de presentación!- Proclaman de nuevo al unísono

Rom: Que acaso no lo saben? No leyeron la invitación? - Con una mirada incrédula-

Por eso la invitación a quedarse en la mansión Kamiya por que los siguientes días serán de celebraciones! –Les dice sonriendo ampliamente

Hisashi: Para esta noche esta programada la fiesta de bienvenida y mi presentación como el nuevo Sub-Director en la empresa de mi padre – Dice sin mucha emoción mientras pone una mano en su cintura, pero con su típica sonrisa de triunfador

Akane: En serio? Waow Hisashi! Es algo muy importante!

Ranma lo ve fijamente y con voz y una mirada seria: Pues..

-Los otros 3 voltean a ver a Ranma un poco sorprendidos

Ranma:…La verdad no parece que estés muy emocionado al respecto…Me pregunto por que?...- Dice de manera muy intrigante viendo esos ojos azules desconcertarse un momento

Hisashi quien frunce un poco el ceño: "No caeré en tu juego", No me malentiendas Ranma…Es que para mi…No tiene ninguna sorpresa el saber que algún día seré quien dirigirá la compañía de mi padre…- Contestándole con un dejo de soberbia, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un poco enojo

Akane lo mira no muy a gusto con sus palabras: De todas maneras Hisashi deberías estar agradecido por lo que te dan tus padres… – Al cabo de decir esto pone ambas manos en la cintura viendo a Hisashi con una mueca de disgusto

Hisashi se limita a mirarla y decirle tiernamente: No creas que no lo estoy A-chan…-Dichas las últimas frases le toma una mano con dulzura- Esto, en serio que lo aprecio…Ya que es mi futuro… y claro no solo el mío, sino también…el de mi futura esposa…-Viendo a Akane fijamente y haciendo que esta se sonroje visiblemente

Ranma: uh! – Este puso cara de querer ahorcar a Hisashi, pero solo tomo a Akane de su otra mano y le dijo mientras se volteaba con un tono ahogado en coraje: Vamonos ya Akane…

-Rom que solo veía la escena se sentía algo incomodo por la situación, pero a la vez estaba pensando: "Que traes entre manos Hisashi?..."- Posando sobre su amigo una mirada sospechosa

-Hisashi soltó suavemente la mano de Akane y les grito mientras se alejaban: Nos vemos en la cena A-chan!- Despidiéndose con una mano, mientras una confundida Akane era casi arrastrada por su prometido

-Rom quien en ese momento tenia una gota sobre su cabeza le dice a su amigo: Que nunca vas a cambiar Hisashi?...- Mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de este

Hisashi con aparente inocencia: A que te refieres?

Rom: Ay amigo…Ten cuidado…Se ve que ese muchacho es de cuidarse…- Viendo fijamente a la joven pareja alejarse con un tono serio

Hisashi con mucha seguridad y dirigiendo una mirada intensa a la pareja que se perdía entre la gente: Créeme Rom…No ay nada de que preocuparse –Dicho esto mete sus manos dentro de sus bolsas del pantalón y se empieza a alejar de el- Vamos que ya esta anocheciendo…

-Rom ve alejarse a su amigo y sonríe para si divertido por que sabia que este era capaz de muchas cosas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus intereses personales...

-Mientras Akane y Ranma que ya estaban llegando hacia sus respectivas habitaciones

Akane ve a Ranma de reojo quien tiene una cara de molesto que no podía con ella: Ranma…-Exclama con timidez

Ranma: Que! – Con algo de sequedad

Akane hace un puchero: Es que no te entiendo! No entiendo por que estas molesto con Hisashi! El ha sido un buen amigo desde que llegamos!

Ranma que ya no aguanta más explota: Que acaso estas ciega?

-Esta reacción toma por sorpresa a Akane viendo a Ranma desconcertada

Ranma: Que no vez como se pavonea ante ti ese…ese…Hisashi! – Grita mientras trata de imitar su voz- ay si! Soy Hisashi! Mírame Akane tengo mucho dinero y…-Ranma no pudo acabar debido a que Akane le propino un golpe con su mazo

Akane: Idiota!- Y se aleja molesta rumbo a su habitación

-Mientras Ranma solo agarra su cabeza por el dolor dejado por el mazo y con lagrimitas: Estúpida Akane!

-Así llega la hora de la famosa cena de bienvenida y todos los invitados están en sus respectivas mesas, todos lucen ropas elegantes pero sin llegar a la exageración claro, ya que solo era la cena de bienvenida y presentación, en medio de todo el lugar estaba la mesa de los padres de Hisashi donde se estaba sosteniendo una conversación….

Sra. Sakura: Ya hablaste con ella?...

Hisashi: Madre…No te preocupes, como les dije en la tarde todo esta bajo control-Diciéndole con mucha seguridad

Sra. Sakura: Es esa excesiva seguridad lo que me tiene nerviosa!- Mirando a su hijo muy preocupada mientras posa una mano sobre la mano de este- Yo no quiero que…

Hisashi: Ni siquiera lo digas!…No permitiré que ocurra! Te lo prometo! –Mirando muy serio a su madre pero también con mucha determinación

Sra. Sakura: Esta bien hijo…Confió en ti- Viéndolo con mucha ternura pero si dejar de reflejar en sus ojos la preocupación que senita por su hijo

En eso se acerca el sr. Yuto y les dice: A llegado el momento!- Sonriéndoles

Y desde todas las mesas se podía ver una tarima con una banda y un hombre a punto de dar un anuncio

Presentador: Buenas noches a todos los presentes, quiero darles la bienvenida a esta cena que es tan especial para la familia Kamiya, que tienen el honor de recibirlos a todos ustedes amigos en su hogar…ahora el sr. Yuto Kamiya les dirigirá algunas palabras…- Cediendo el micrófono al sr. Yuto

Sr. Yuto: Amigos, antes que nada queremos mi esposa, mi hijo y por supuesto yo, agradecerles a todos por su asistencia a este evento que es muy importante para esta familia…Ya que no solo celebraremos en unos pocos días el cumpleaños numero 18 de mi hijo…si no que esta noche, esta cena, es la presentación oficial de mi hijo como el nuevo Sub-Director de "Kamiya Inc."! Quien ejercerá ese puesto para principios de Otoño…

-Esto causo gran conmoción entre todos los invitados, causando aplausos y algunos gritos de felicidad, así como de las jovencitas presentes que veían como un buen partido al heredero de la compañía "Kamiya Inc."

-En una de las mesas que estaban al lado de la mesa Tendo, unas chavas hablaban de Hisashi:

Chava1: Que guapo se ve Hisashi!

Chava2: Siii! Es todo un galán!

Nabiki que alcanzo a oír los comentarios: Vaya Akane parece que tienes competencia- Viendo con una sonrisa a su hermanita

Akane: No digas tonterías Nabiki!- Molesta por ese comentario

Ranma ve a Akane: No sabia que el era mas grande que nosotros?

Akane: Sip! Pero aún así a veces se comporta como un niño…-Sonriéndole a Ranma y viendo con ternura a Hisashi

-Ranma se sonroja un poco por el comentario de Akane, pero decide no presentarle atención y continuar oyendo lo que decía el sr. Yuto quien seguía en su discurso

Sr. Yuto: Dicho todo esto…No me resta más que desearles una hermosa velada y por favor disfruten la noche y los días por venir! Gracias!

-Todos aplaudieron el discurso del Sr. Kamiya y la fiesta proseguía sin más revuelo, unos comían, otros platicaban, mientras otros bailaban…

Quieres bailar conmigo A-chan?-Con una voz muy suave le dijo Hisashi a la más pequeña de las Tendo, quien se sonrojo un poco al ver de cerca lo guapo que se veía su amigo de la infancia

Akane: Claro- Con un poco de timidez

-Las chavas que hasta hace un rato estaban adulando a Hisashi miran con envidia la suerte de Akane

Chava 1: Pero que suerte tiene esa!

Chava2: Ojala me invite también a bailar!

-Ranma al ver todo esto decidió devorar toda la comida de la mesa para canalizar su coraje, ante la mirada a tonita de todos los presentes en la mesa y de los meseros que no dejaban de observar la rapidez y la cantidad de comida que tragaba

Ranma: "Estúpida Akane!"- Solo podía pensar mientras se embutía

Nabiki: Contrólate Ranma que te vas a ahogar- Que lo veía con una mano apoyada en la mesa

Ranma: Ague..te..referesh..Nabiishi…-Dijo o bueno trato de decir mientras tragaba una pieza de pollo y empezó a ahogarse- aggghh!

-Genma le propino un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo tragarse esa pieza

Ranma: Aaaahhh….-Solo exclamo a decir después de casi atragantarse

Genma: Tienes que controlarte hijo…-Dijo serio mientras se acomodaba los lentes y discretamente se robaba el plato de su hijo que no quitaba la vista de encima de la pareja de "bailarines"

Soun: Es cierto Ranma- Dijo con decisión el jefe de la familia Tendo- Debes controlarte y salir a defender lo que te corresponde! – Aporreando su puño en la mesa

Ranma que tenia las venas de su sien a punto de estallar: No se a que se refieren- Controlado su ira viendo la tierna escena de ellos bailando y riendo (pobre muchacho le va a dar un colapso!)- Ella puede hacer lo que quiera!- Diciendo esto cruza los brazos y cierra los ojos

Nabiki: Y lo va a hacer…-Dice esto mientras le señala a Ranma con un dedo que la pareja de amigos se alejaba de pista de baile

Ranma "disimulando" (claro nadie le creyó) dijo: Voy a dar una vuelta!- Se paro y se confundió entre la gente

Nabiki: si como no!- con cierto tono de burla

Kasumi: Pero que muchacho tan voluble –Dando una de esas famosas sonrisas marca Kasumi Tendo

-Mientras Akane y Hisashi caminaban rumbo a la piscina, son vigilados sin darse cuenta por un celoso Ranma que los observa de lejos entre la gente y a veces ocultándose detrás de las esculturas, pero a esta pareja se les acerca un personaje ya conocido:

Rom: Hola Akane-chan! Hisashi!

Akane: Hola Rom-kun!

Rom: Que bonita te vez Akane-chan, ese vestido lila te sienta muy lindo!

-Este comentario agrado mucho a Akane

Hisashi: Claro! No se puede esperar menos de la bella A-chan! Jajajaja- al finalizar esto sintió una fruta golpear su cabeza con fuerza- Auch!

Akane: Te pasa algo Hisashi?

Hisashi: Creo que el árbol se a puesto celoso por que me tiro un fruto! Jejejejeje- Mientras tocaba su cabeza donde le cayó el fruto

Akane: Que tonterías dices Hisashi!- Le dijo riendo

- Los 3 rieron divertidos, y sin aparentemente ninguno darse cuenta que Ranma estaba en ese árbol espiándolos, quien al escuchar a Hisashi decir algo de Akane no pudo aguantarse las ganas de molestarlo y tirarle un fruto

Rom: Bonita ceremonia la de tu padre eh! –Con un tono juguetón para su amigo

Hisashi se ríe divertido por el tono de su amigo: jejejejeje mi padre a veces puede ser un sentimental

Akane: A mi me pareció muy bonito lo que dijo tu padre y tu madre se veía muy contenta por ti…

Hisashi veía mucha ternura en las palabras de Akane y todo el paisaje parecía resaltar más aún su belleza natural, sin darse cuenta se sonrojo, y no pudo evitar decirle: En serio A-chan…eres la más bonita de esta noche…

-Por la mirada tan intensa que poso sobre Akane hasta Rom decidió voltear la mirada hacia la gente, y claro Akane se sonrojo, pero el momento fue interrumpido por otro frutito del árbol!

Hisashi: Ouch! –Dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos, ese frutito había caído con saña

-Rom y Akane no pudieron evitar sonreírse por la expresión que había puesto su amigo

Hisashi: Mejor nos movemos…Este árbol ha empezado a fastidiarme!-Viendo feo hacia el árbol

Rom: Jajajajajaja los veo luego, vi a unos amigos a los que quiero saludar, nos vemos al rato!

Akane: Ok Rom-kun nos vemos después!- Decía mientras lo despedía con una mano

Rom se detiene un momento y se dirige a akane: Akane-chan…puedo pedirte algo?

Akane intrigada por esto: Claro Rom-Kun! Si puedo ayudarte en algo…

Rom: Ya no me digas Rom-kun, solo llámame Rom, así a secas! – Esto provoco una sonrisa en Akane

Akane: Ok…Pero entonces tu tendrás que llamarme solamente Akane ok!

Rom: Claro Akane! – Se aleja de la pareja de amigos y estos deciden continuar caminando

Ranma que desde el árbol presencia todo dice para si: "Vaya este lugar esta lleno de gente extraña"

-Mientras Akane y Hisashi llegan por fin junto a la piscina se observaba que toda estaba rodeada por velas haciendo el lugar un sitio muy romántico…

Akane: Rom es un chico muy simpático!

Hisashi: Verdad que si! Ha sido como un hermano para mi, desde que nos conocemos nunca nos hemos en nada, es alguien muy especial …-Un poco de tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro

Akane lo ve con algo de tristeza: Que te sucede?

Hisashi que la ve no solo con ese dejo de tristeza sino también como si reprimiese algo: No nada…Es solo que…Pues…- Muerde su labio al decir estas ultimas palabras y su fleco le cubrían los ojos, ojos que reflejaban en ese momento un poco de desesperación

Akane ve que le estaba costando trabajo decírselo decide que no es conveniente seguir preguntándole: Si no quieres no me lo digas…Podemos hablar en otro momento -Le dirige un sonrisa mientras pone sus brazos detrás de su espalda

Hisashi la mira con un poco de sorpresa y con un poco de alivio, este le sonríe: Gracias A-chan…

Akane : Pero bueno no me seguiste contando de tu entrenamiento…-Cambiando el tema a algo mas neutro

Hisashi: Pues he tomado una gran variedad de disciplinas, aunque me he enfocado los últimos años en la Hindú, pero también he viajado mucho, ya que quiero ser el mejor artista marcial! –Dice con emoción

-Akane le sorprende eso y ríe un poco por la reacción tomada por su amigo

Hisashi: uh! Dije algo gracioso?

Akane: Jejejeje no..No es eso, es que pensé que solo te centrarías en ser un importante ejecutivo!-Le dice en tono de juego

Hisashi: Claro que no! También una de mis metas es ser un maestro en artes marciales y ser lo suficiente fuerte para defender a las personas que quiero…-Le dice mientras mira hacia donde se encuentran los invitados con los ojos brillosos

- Parecía otro Hisashi el que hablaba, uno mas tranquilo, no uno con ese exceso actitud con el que había estado conviviendo las ultimas horas, y que se mostraba muy preocupado por la gente que quería, era ese el Hisashi que conoció cuando era aun una niña y esto le causo mucha ternura a Akane…

Akane: Eres muy tierno Hisashi…- Sonriéndole

Hisashi sonríe algo apenado por ese comentario: Por cierto que no me has contado nada de tu compromiso con Ranma…

Akane al escuchar esto hace una mueca: Ush! Eso es algo que decidieron nuestros padres!

Hisashi: Ooohhh…Ya veo…Entonces ninguno de los dos esta de acuerdo con ese compromiso?

Akane se sonroja un poquito: Claro que no!...-Bajando un poco la cabeza- El es solo un presumido, arrogante, orgulloso, tonto, insensible…

-Ranma que se mantenía cerca, podía escuchar con claridad la lista de defectos que decía su prometida que este poseía y ya esta apunto de aventarle un frutito ( Ya que llevaba algunos en una de sus bolsas, jijiji) cuando…

Akane: Aunque…-Aun con la cabeza baja

Hisashi: Aunque?...- Dijo un Hisashi intrigado

Akane:.. A veces se comporte como tonto…El siempre ha estado para mi cuando he estado en algún problema, y también cuando me he sentido mal me ha dado una que otra palabra de apoyo…Y a veces pareciere que solo el me entiende…Aunque claro es demasiado orgulloso como para ponerse sensible conmigo…-Esbozando al final de sus palabras una sonrisa

-Hisashi podía ver en Akane muchos sentimientos que el mismo ya conocía…

Hisashi: Por tus palabras veo que le tienes mucho cariño a tu prometido…

-Estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa tanto a Akane como a Ranma que aunque no lo sabían ambos estaban sonrojados…

Hisashi: Pero dime Akane…No quiero sonar entrometido, pero que pasaría si el o tu se enamoran de otra persona?...-Dice esto mientras mira hacia el infinito, no quería ver los ojos de Akane

Akane se sonroja aun mas: Pues…yo…

Hisashi: Crees que eso pueda pasar! Que te enamores de alguien mas!- Al cabo de decir estas ultimas palabras le toma las manos a Akane y las envuelve con las suyas

-Akane se siente desorientada no sabe que pensar por las preguntas de su amigo, y Hisashi puede ver esto en sus ojos…Pero aun así se atreve a decirle:

Hisashi: Akane tu…eres muy especial para mi, lo sabes verdad?...

Akane esbozo una sonrisa muy tímida: Tu también eres muy especial para mi Hisashi…

-El viento soplaba moviendo los mechones de cabellos de ambos, la luna brillaba iluminándolos en tenue luz…

Hisashi: Yo..Akane..-Se sonroja al decir estas últimas palabras…

-Akane no puede articular palabra por los nervios y el desconcierto de esa situación que le resultaba sumamente extraña, solo podía mirarlo con la inocencia característica que posee la más joven de las Tendo

Hisashi se torna un poco nervioso y se sonroja más: Yo solo…bueno…es que quiero.. decirte que…-Aproximándose peligrosamente a ella

-Akane siente su corazón salirse por la boca cuando…

-SMASH!-Un frutito incrustado en la mejilla de Hisashi, terminando así el momento romántico de los amigos…

Akane: eh! –Esto la atonta un poco, pero voltea y ve a Ranma quien tiene el ceño fruncido- Ranma!...

Ranma: Hola akane…Espero no interrumpir!- Dice en un tono sarcástico

Hisashi que se quita en ese momento el frutito: Pues la verdad…

Akane: Que cosas dices Ranma…- sonriendo nerviosa, mientras se acercaba a Ranma,-Hisashi y yo solo platicábamos verdad? – Volteándolo a ver en ese momento, pero al decir estas palabras Hisashi se perturba un momento y siente como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, pero decidió sonreír y echar un leve suspiro:

Hisashi: Huuu...Cierto…Solo platicábamos- Metiendo ambas manos en su pantalón

Akane: Que paso Ranma? Pensé que estabas cenando con el resto de la familia?

Ranma: Ehh..esto.. bueno…la verdad es que me preocupe…Por que ya no te vi en la pista bailando…- Diciendo esto en un tono nada convincente y desviando la mirada

Akane: En serio Ranma?- Viéndolo con esos hermosos ojos cafés, Ranma solo pudo perderse en ellos…

Ranma: Akane yo…-Con un leve sonrojo

-Pero el hábil de Hisashi interrumpe de nuevo (Que vengativo! vv)

Hisashi: Eh! Amigos! Por que no regresamos! Que ya van a comenzar los fuegos artificiales!- Sonriéndoles a los dos ampliamente mientras les da leves palmadas en la espalda a ambos y los saca de ese trance, mientras se sienten algo apenados

Hisashi: No queremos perdérnoslo verdad!

Akane: En serio va a ver fuegos ratifícales?

-Ranma solo los observa un momento y para si da un leve suspiro

Hisashi: Claro! Vamos!-Con la sonrisota

-Mientras este trío se dirige a donde están las mesas, sin darse cuenta desde un lugar casi inapreciable para la vista una sombra los observaba detenidamente con un gran rencor…

: Hisashi….

* * *

Hola! Hola! 

Que les pareció este nuevo capitulo, Pobrecito de Ranma ha pasado muchos corajes, pero todo tiene su recompensa se los aseguro…Ahora muchos sentimientos están aire y también un nuevo personaje se a unido al elenco, pero…que nuevas sorpresas traerá este nuevo personaje, y también que le habrá querido decir Hisashi a Akane, antes de que fueran interrumpidos por Ranma, no den nada por sentado por que en este fic lo que sobran… son las sorpresas!...-

Espero todas sus criticas para seguir mejorando capitulo tras capitulo! No se pierdan!

Besos! Zauberry


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha!

Ya por fin termine el cuarto capitulo, toy muy contenta x ya haberlo acabado aunque todavía falta para que acabe esta historia, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su total agrado y lo disfruten:D

No pueden faltar los agradecimientos por sus reviews ya que como les he dicho antes es el motor y da inspiración para continuar, así que muchas gracias!

Que bueno ele-chan que ya te caiga un poco mejor, pero haber que piensas de el en este nuevo capitulo, jejejeje. Minue claro que habrá pelea! Siii no puede faltar, esto es solo un pekeñito adelanto, pero si habrá confrontación entre los dos, ya todos sabemos como es Ranma y como ya esta dada la invitación no va a dudar en pelar contra Hisashi! Pero después veremos eso jijijiji (Risa de plan malévolo). Akane2004 pues sipis Hisashi trae muchas cosas en su costalito de los secretos, ay seguirá dándole dolores de cabeza a Ranma por un rato más antes de develar algo…Pero bueno! Me callo y les dejo leer ya este capitulo!

Disfrútenlo!

**Capitulo 4**

"**El amor y otros secretos"**

La fiesta continuaba hasta altas horas de la noche, todos los invitados estaban encantados con la fiesta de los Kamiya…

Sra. Sakura: Ahí estas hijo ya tenía rato sin verte

Hisashi: Si…es que anduve platicando con Akane…

Sra. Sakura: Y..? – Le pregunto muy interesada

Hisashi: Y nada… – Dijo con cierto fastidio- Ese entrometido de Ranma llego!

Esta frunció el ceño: Pues tienes que decirle ya, que…

Hisashi puso cara de molesto: Madre! No puedo llegar y así como así decirle, oye sabes que, Te amo! Ayúdame!

Sra. Sakura: De todas maneras no hay tiempo mi niño, a mas tardar tendrás que decírselo mañana, un día no hace mucha diferencia… por que si no será muy tarde!

Hisashi: Estoy conciente de eso… – Expresando lo ultimo con una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza profunda

La sra. Sakura miro a su hijo con gran tristeza y apreto un puño: No es justo…

Hisashi: Madre…

Sra. Sakura: Nosotros no somos los culpables!… -Con los ojos vidriosos apunto de derramar una lágrima

Hisashi: Por favor no te pongas así! – Viéndola con tristeza y tomándola por los hombros

Sra. Sakura: Es que hijo!...

Hisashi: Yo te entiendo…Te hice una promesa, y yo siempre cumplo…

La sra. Sakura bajo la mirada sus bellos ojos azules se cubrían de lagrimas llenas de dolor, tristeza, impotencia, ella solo quería ayudar a su hijo…

Hisashi: Ya veraz…Yo haría cualquier cosa por proteger a los que quiero y es precisamente lo que haré...Así que por favor sonríe – Mostrándole una sonrisa dulce a su madre y levantándole la cara

Sra. Sakura: Tengo fe en ti hijo…y además todo debe estar resuelto pronto ya que a empezado a ocurrir…

Hisashi: Tan pronto!- Grito alarmado

-Su madre solo atino a sentir con la cabeza

Hisashi con resignación en su voz: No importa…Todo estará bien...Todo estará bien…

-La mañana llega pronto después de esa fiesta, varios invitados ya estaba levantados, muchos habían salido por su cuenta a pasear a la ciudad, la familia Tendo se encontraba desayunando cuando…

Sra. Sakura: Hola! Buen día a todos! –Dice muy contenta

Todos: Buenos días!

Sra. Sakura: Todo esta bien? Los están atendiendo bien? (Jijiji parece restaurante)

Soun: Si muchas gracias! –sonriente

Sra. Sakura: Que bueno! A propósito Soun, sr. Genma no les gustaría acompañarnos a mi esposo y a mi a un paseo en velero? Así dejamos a los chicos que se diviertan por su lado

Soun: Que le parce Saotome?

Genma: Que es una buena oportunidad Tendo

-Ambos ríen: JAJAJAJAJA

Soun: Esta bien aceptamos su oferta!

Sra. Sakura: Excelente! Nos vemos en una hora en la entrada! Tadaaa!- Se aleja muy contenta

Kasumi: La sra. Sakura es muy amable Dice sonriendo muy contenta

Nabiki: Ni que lo digas…

Akane: Y que haremos nosotros?

Kasumi: Pues no se..-Pensando- Que tal si le preguntamos a Hisashi?

-Ranma arquea una ceja y cuando esta a punto de decir algo

Hisashi: Me llamaron? –Aparece como si lo hubieran invocado aun lado de Ranma (jejejeje)

Ranma: ahh!-Grita del susto

Akane: Ay Ranma no grites!

Hisashi: No me digas que te asuste! Jajajajaja- Sonriendo

Ranma: Ja..ja..ja..que gracioso –Poniendo mala cara

Akane: Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti!

Hisashi: Que bien! Jajajaja ya no me voy a morir entonces! Jajajaja

Nabiki: Nos preguntábamos a donde podríamos ir..Nunca habíamos venido por aquí así que queremos conocer

Hisashi: No digan mas! Yo Hisashi Kamiya! Les daré el mejor recorrido! Jajajajaja , así que prepárense que nos veremos en una hora! -Este se acerca al lado de Akane y le susurra: Así que ponte mas linda A-chan!

-Akane se sonroja tantito y mira a Ranma

Ranma de un gran bocado a su desayuno: Como si fuese bonita!

Akane: Que dijiste?

Ranma voltea la cara molesta y sigue masticando

Hisashi sonríe y se aleja diciéndoles: En un rato nos vemos!

Kasumi: Es una persona muy alegre

Akane: Verdad que si? Y no es un amargado como otros! – Al decir esto voltea a ver a Ranma feo

Ranma: Uy si! La reina de la felicidad!

Akane: Usssh! Que dijiste? – Grita molesta

Soun: Ya calma hija – Tratando de tranquilizar a la mas pequeña de sus hijas

Kasumi: Si Akane mejor apurémonos a desayunar

Akane da una ultima de esas miradas fulminantes a Ranma: Si tienen razón!...mejor termino para arreglarme –Volteando su cara de indignada

Ranma al escuchar esto piensa: "Que tonta"

-Pasada la hora todos los habitantes del dojo Tendo se encuentran esperando, pero no esperaron por mucho ya que llego junta la familia Kamiya

Sr. Yuto: Listos amigos!

Soun: Claro viejo amigo!

Sr. Genma: Ya estamos listos!

Sr. Sakura: Me parece perfecto, niños ojala se diviertan mucho!

Kasumi: Gracias señora

Hisashi: Eso corre por cuenta mía! – Haciendo una pose mientras sonríe muy galán

Ranma para si mismo: "Usshhh pero que odioso!" – Observando con antipatía como se pavoneaba

Hisashi: Bien! Síganme! –Dichas esas últimas palabras le tiende la mano a Akane

-Akane lo mira un poco desconcertada

Hisashi le sonríe tiernamente: Vamos no te voy a morder…

-Akane mira a Ranma y este se encuentra sumamente molesto

Ranma: A mi que me vez! –Volteando la mirada

Akane se molesta: Tienes razón! – tomando la mano de Hisashi y arrastrándolo prácticamente ante los ojos atónitos de todos

Sra. Sakura: Se ve que es una muchacha llena de energía! Jajajajaja!

Nabiki: Demasiada diría yo…

Ranma: "Akane..!"-Viendo con celos como el "amigo" era arrastrado por el jardín

-En el camino Hisashi le dice al chofer que pare en un parque

Akane: Aquí es donde pasearemos? – Mirando a Hisashi

Ranma: Pues es un parque…-Dicen mirando a los alrededores por la ventana

Hisashi sonríe: Siento no decirles antes, pero invite una amiga para que nos acompañe!

– Deciden bajar de la limusina Hisashi, Akane y Ranma ya que se estaban aburriendo, Akane miro un momento a Hisashi y vio que este se movía nervioso

Akane: Hisashi te pasa algo? Luces algo nervioso – Dice mirándolo de arriba para abajo

Hisashi: huh!- ehh..No nada que ver A-chan – sonriéndole

Hisa-kun!- Escucha una voz femenina a lo lejos

-Hisashi voltea y ve a una linda jovencita de vestido azul cielo que mueve una mano en forma de saludo mientras corre hacia la dirección donde se encontraban estos

Loo.. Siento…se me…hizo..tarde- Diciendo entre cortado por la falta de aire por correr, al decir esas ultimas palabras da un suspiro de alivio

-Todos miran con curiosidad a la recién llegada

Hisashi. Ahhh…Tu siempre llegas tarde Aki-chan!- Mientras le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza

No me molestes!- Dice la chica frunciendo el ceño y viendo a este mientras le saca la lengua

Hisashi: Se limita a sonreírle y voltearse hacia sus invitados: Les presento a una buena amiga ella es Akiko Mizo

-Esta hizo una reverencia mientras les sonríe

Hisashi: Mira ella es Akane – y sus hermanas son las que están dentro de la limo, Nabiki y Kasumi Tendo! –Sonriendo- ah y claro…Ranma Saotome- Diciendo su nombre de este con algo de fastidio

-Ranma lo nota y frunce el ceño

Akiko: Me da mucho gusto conocerlos! Sobre todo a ti Akane!

Akane: A mi! – Le dice intrigada mientras se apunta así misma con un dedo

Akiko asiente con la cabeza: Siii Hisashi me ha contado mucho sobre ti!

Ranma: Vaya Akane parece que eres muy popular por estos rumbos! – Dice de manera muy irónica

Akane lo mira feo: A que te refieres!

Ranma: Nada! – Voltea la cara mientras hace una mueca de enfado

Akiko: Espero nos llevemos muy bien! – Acercándose a Akane y Ranma

Hisashi: Muy bien! Ya que estamos completos sigamos nuestro camino!

Akiko: Siii!- Muy animada

-Así fue que se fueron a conocer distintas partes del lugar, en cada lugar Hisashi se mostraba muy animado especialmente con Akane, que no había momento en el que no le dijera palabras bonitas y demás, para enorme coraje de Ranma que no movía la vista sobre Akane y cuando podía la alejaba de Hisashi, ya que ese muchacho estaba pisando SU territorio quien se creía que era, y después de tanto andar sin darse cuenta llego la tarde…

Ranma: Vaya…que hambre tengo- dijo mientras se tocaba el estomago y poniendo cara de hambriento

Akane: Si yo también! Creo que vi un restaurante hace poco – Tratando de hacer memoria

Akiko: Tienen hambre?…- Un brillo misterioso aparecio en sus ojos

Hisashi pone cara de espanto al ver a su amiga Akiko: Tu…no pensaras en…- Con un miedo visible en los ojos, mas bien pánico

Akiko: SSSIIII!- Grita muy emocionada-

Todos se quedan muy sorprendidos por la forma de actuar de esos dos

Akiko: Los invito a todos a mi restaurante! – Grita con emoción

Hisashi: Lo que me temía…-Dice con resignación mientras se cubre con una mano la cara

Akiko: Les prometo que no se arrepentirán!- Diciendo con mucha ilusión

Hisashi: Viniendo de ti no lo creo…- En tono de burla

SMASH!- Akiko le propino un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo tirado() y mientras lo arrastra: Síganme! – Les grita una animada Akiko y mientras los llama con una mano

Nabiki: Que niña tan peculiar…

Akane: Demasiado…-Con una gotita en la cabeza

-Ranma afirmo varias veces con la cabeza

-Luego de un rato todos llegaron a un pequeño restaurante en un barrio algo modesto

Akiko: Pasen siéntense! – Se dirige para la pare de adentro del restaurante- Mamá!

Akane: Supongo que este es el restaurante de Akiko

Hisashi Asiente con la cabeza: Así es! Aquí sirven la mejor comida de Okinawa!

Akane arquea una ceja: Y por que estabas molestando a Akiko-chan?

Hisashi: je..je..je..Es que..

Akiko: Miren! Quiero presentarles a mi mamá

-Todos observan a una mujer mayor con mucho parecido a Akiko

Akiko: Ella es la mejor cocinera de todo Okinawa!

Hisashi: Sra. Ayuki! Buenas tardes!

Sra. Ayuki: Buenas tardes Hisashi- kun! – Con mucha ternura- Buenas tardes a ustedes también niños!

-Los demás asienten con una reverencia y una que otra sonrisa

Akiko: Mamá los he invitados comer

Sra. Ayuki: Esta bien hija! –Sonriendo con dulzura

Akiko: Y yo te ayudare en la cocina!

Hisashi: No deberías de ir a molestar a tu mamá! – Le dice en tono burlón

Akiko hace una mueca: Noo! Es más te haré un platillo especial por que mañana será tu cumpleaños! Jajajajajajajaja! – Riéndose con ambos brazos en la cintura

-Hisashi solo atino a sonreír nervioso

Ranma: "Aquí ay algo raro" – Mirando sospechoso a Hisashi y Akiko

-Después de un rato de esperar la mamá de Akiko anuncia que pronto estaría la comida

Akane: Que te pasa Hisashi: No has quitado esa cara de preocupación desde que llegamos, me quieres decir que pasa?

Ranma: Si déjate de jueguitos y se honesto – De verdad tenía mucha curiosidad

Hisashi los mira y les dice: Miren lo que sucede es que...

Akiko con un aura de batalla: Quieres decir algo Hisa-kun? – Con una cara muy amenazante

Hisashi: ehhh!...jejejeje

Rom: Buenas tardes!

Akiko: Rom! Buenas tardes! Que tino tienes ¡! Llegaste justo para la hora de la comida!

Rom: Jajajaja hola Aki-chan, Buenas tardes a todos! – Sonriendo plenamente

Hisashi: Yo lo invite Aki-chan!

Akiko: Ohh! Ya veo! Bueno siéntate que ahorita traigo la comida

Rom: Gracias! – Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-Rom se dirije a la mesa donde están ellos

Akane: Mira Rom quiero presentarte a mis hermanas Nabiki y Kasumi

Kasumi: Mucho gusto – Diciéndoles con su típica sonrisa

-Nabiki le sonríe y mira algo que tiene con mucha curiosidad: Que bonito pendiente llevas

Rom: Huh? Ahh gracias! Es una reliquia familiar – Mientras la toca con suavidad con una de sus manos

-Todos los demás voltean curiosos a ver lo que Nabiki noto, y pudieron darse cuenta que era un hermoso collar plateado que tenia colgando una piedra violeta, que era sostenida a la cadena plateada por una extraña forma igualmente plateada

Akane: Que bonita!

Kasumi: Es cierto es muy bonita!

Akiko: Espero algún día me dejes usarla Rom

-Rom la mira un poco apenado

Hisashi: Eso si que es algo casi imposible! –Le contesta en un tono casi cortante

- Todos miran a Hisashi

Hisashi: Huh! No me vean con esa cara, es cierto Rom no se la quita ni se la presta a nadie…Yo mismo se la he pedido, pero al parecer es sumamente importante para el no desprenderse de ella…

Akane: Es cierto Rom?-Con algo de curiosidad

Rom esta apenado por el comentario: Si…es cierto, esta es una joya que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia y me fue dada cuando aun era un niño, así que es mi tesoro – Con un brillo en los ojos

Akiko se sonroja al ver lo tierno que este se veía y mientras le sirve un plato: Que tierno eres Rom – Con una sonrisa sumamente tierna

-Rom no puede evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada

-Hisashi no puede evitar hacer una mueca y desviar la mirada, esto que lo noto Ranma le llama mucho la atención

Akiko: Y aquí esta tu comida especial!- Asentándole un plato con olor extraño, ya había servido a los demás

-Hisashi ve con horror ese plato

Akiko: Vamos Hisa-kun! Come!

Hisashi con lagrimas en los ojos: Sii….

Ranma: No te parece que actúa extraño, si ella es cocinera por que le ha de temer a su comida a menos que…-Un rayo cruza por su cabeza

Akane: A menos que que?

Ranma la mira: Pues que cocine como tu!

Akane el da un codazo: Tonto!

Sra. Ayuki: Espero la comida sea de su agrado, mi hija me ayudo a preparar algunos de los platillos – con una gota en la cabeza

Todos: Buen provecho! – Pero al instante de probar bocado algunos quedan petrificados

Ranma: agggghhhhh! – Con una cara de envenenado

Nabiki: ushhh! Esto sabe como…-También con cara de Asco

Ranma: Como la comida de Akane!

Akane: Cállate! – Mientras le da un buen golpe en la cara

Akiko: En serio sabe mal? – Con la mirada triste

Kasumi: Pues el mió esta delicioso!

Rom: Igual que el mió!

Hisashi: Tuvieron suerte! Esa fue comida preparada por la mamá de Akiko

Akiko: Oye! Tu no probaste lo que te prepare!

Hisashi: Acaso quieres que me envenene! – Dice molesto

Akiko: Eres..eres un TONTO! –Propinándole un buen golpe en la cabeza mientras sale corriendo del restaurante

-A Hisashi le sale un chichón

Ranma: En verdad sabe muy mal…No es así Akane?... -Le dice a esta en un tono bajo pero casi solemne

-Pero esta se encuentra visiblemente molesta también, parándose de golpe

Akane: De verdad eres un tonto Hisashi! – Al terminar la frase les pega a Ranma y Hisashi en la cabeza, ahora Hisashi tiene 2 chichones, mientras esta se aleja en la misma dirección que Akiko

Ranma y Hisashi: Akane…

-Se dan cuenta que los dos dicen su nombre al mismo tiempo y se miran con rayitos

Rom: huuuummm…-Dando un suspiro- Siempre es lo mismo con estos dos

-Mientras con Akane

Akane: Akiko! Donde estas!

Snif..snif..-Pudo escuchar unos sollozos Akane y al dar la vuelta vio a una abatida Akiko llorando en la banqueta

Akane: Akiko…-Dijo triste- No te sientas mal…sabes yo te entiendo…

-Akiko la mira de reojo entre sollozos

Akane: A mi también me dicen esas cosas a menudo –Sentándose a su lado

Akiko: En serio Akane?

Akane: Si…De hecho el que mas me molesta es Ranma!- haciendo una mueca

Akiko: Jejeje se ve que lo quieres mucho – Dice con una sonrisa mientras se limpia las lagrimas

Akane se sonroja por el comentario: Por..que dices eso? La verdad es que es una persona muy irritante, tal y como te pudiste darte cuenta mientras paseábamos – Recordando que en el paseo le había hecho muchos, de hecho demasiados comentarios para molestarla, o si no actuaba extraño, casi podría jurar que eran celos, pero era Ranma Saotome "El rey de los insensibles", que sentimiento hacia ella mostraría….

Akiko: A caso no son novios? –Curiosa

Akane: Novios?..Pues estamos comprometidos…-Dice aumentando su pena

Akiko: En serio! Comprometidos! – Con alegría

Akane: Sii…Pero nuestros padres nos comprometieron! – Dice haciendo un puchero

Akiko: Aaahhh...-Con algo de disolución…Entonces no lo amas Akane?

Akane se pone mas roja y nerviosa: Pues yo…

Hisashi: Ahí están!

-Las dos voltean y ven a Hisashi y Ranma acercarse a ellas

Akiko ve feo a Hisashi voltea su cara y le dice: Ni te acerques mal agradecido!

Hisashi pone cara triste: Vamos Aki-chan! No te molestes! Ven quiero hablar contigo – Agachándose para mirarla a la cara- Vamos Aki-chan…-Sonriéndole tiernamente

Akiko se sonroja un poco: Bueno…

-Akane se para junto a Ranma mientras los dos observan a Hisashi hablar con Akiko quien se ve sentida con su amigo

Akane: Creo que Akiko es muy dulce, no crees?-Mirando a Ranma

Ranma: Y muy inocente…Solo mira

-Akane se queda sorprendida al ver a Hisashi y Akiko abrazados tiernamente

Ranma la ve con cara de desagrado: Que acaso te dan celos!

Akane: No seas tonto, claro que no! Es que no pensé que fuera tan fácil de convencer –Cruzando los brazos volteándolos a ver y se dio cuenta de lo tiernos que se veían

-Ellos se acercan felices

Akiko: Que les parece si volvemos? –Dando saltos felices

Akane le sonríe: Claro!

-Hisashi se veía muy satisfecho y Ranma solo lo miraba, no le daba buena espina el comportamiento de ese individuo

-Entran al restaurante y Akiko se ve sumamente feliz dando pequeños saltitos hacia la cocina Rom la sigue con la mirada muy pensativo…

Nabiki: Ya están bien todos?

Akane y Akiko: Sip!

Kasumi: Que gusto, verdad joven Rom?

Rom: huh? ..Si mucho gusto – Sonriendo como si acabara de despertar de un sueño

Hisashi: Bueno sigamos comiendo que aun ay algo que deseo mostrarles antes de que se oculte el sol!

-Todos después de comer se despidieron de la Sra. Ayuki y le dieron las gracias por atenderlos tan bien

Rom: Vas a venir con nosotros Akiko?

Akiko: Pues..No estoy segura..-Viendo a su madre y haciéndole ojitos

Akane: Vamos Akiko!

Ranma: Sii! Vamos! – Viendo de reojo a Hisashi del que quería ver su reacción, pero se sorprendió un poco al notar que no estaba del todo contento

Sra. Ayuki: Ok…Ve mi niña- Sonriéndole

Akiko: eehh! –Dando un salto al brazo de Hisashi

-Quien se mostró resistente a esa efusiva muestra de afecto

Hisashi: mmm…Bueno vamos…

-Todos se empezaron a encaminar

Akiko vio ese cambio en su amigo que no se veía muy contento en que ella estuviese así a su lado, nunca antes le había molestado…Ahora había algo diferente, con ese pensamiento en mente, mira un momento a Akane y regresa su mirada a su amigo

Akiko: Te estoy incomodando Hisa-kun?

Hisashi: Un poco…-Con la mirada fija al horizonte

Akiko- Ohh…Perdón…-Soltándolo lentamente con la mirada triste

-Este se limita a quedar al par con Akane, mientras piensa: "Lo siento Aki-chan…"

-Rom se da cuenta de esa situación

Rom pensando muy triste: "Aki…"

Hisashi dirigiéndose solo a Akane: Oh no ya se nos hace tarde!

Akane: A que te refieres? Si todavía hay…

-Al cabo de finalizar esa ultima palabra sintió un jalón de uno de sus brazos

Hisashi: Corre conmigo Akane!

- Haciendo que se alejen, ante los ojos atónitos de Ranma

Ranma: Hey! –Viendo con mucha bilis como se alejan

Rom se acerca a el y casi como susurro: Yo que tu Ranma no los dejaría ir solos…-Con una mirada seria pero a la vez muy rara casi podría jurar siniestra…- El tiene mucha fama de…

-Ranma lo mira con el ceño fruncido

Rom sonriendo muy malamente: Tú me entiendes…

Ranma: Eso no tienes ni que decírmelo! – Se aleja corriendo tras ellos dejando a un Rom sonriendo muy satisfecho, mientras se detiene junto a el Akiko

-Akiko solo miraba sin decir palabra como se van alejando pero con mucha tristeza en los ojos

-Rom quien la voltea a ver cambia la mirada a una más tierna: Akiko…-Casi en un susurro

Akiko: Huh? Me hablaste Rom?

Rom sonrojado: Ehh..No creo que lo imaginaste!

-Akiko lo mira con mucha inocencia

Rom: Mira ya nos sacaron mucha ventaja ay que apurarnos! – Le ofrece su mano

-Akiko sonríe y le da la mano: Apurémonos!

Rom no puede evitar sonrojarse y dice: Si

-Y corren hacia ellos

-Mientras con Hisashi y Akane

Hisashi: Que te parece A-chan? – La había llevado al final de un muelle donde se podía contemplar un atardecer muy hermoso…

Akane: Vaya! Que hermoso atardecer ¡!

Hisashi: Si verdad…Sabes todo me parece mejor a tu lado mi querida Akane…

Akane se sonroja: Por que…

Hisashi: Por que, que A-chan?- Sonriéndole tiernamente

Akane: Por que me dices eso?-Diciéndole con los ojos brillos y viéndolo con intensidad, necesitaba saber que significaba ese comportamiento que tenia con ella

Hisashi se sorprende por lo directa que es su amiga, pero decide que había llegado el momento de decirle eso…aquello que después de tanto había guardado como un secreto… Pone ambas manos sobre los hombros de esta y acercándose un poco a ella mirándola de esa manera que podía dejar en las nubes a cualquiera…

Hisashi: Yo Akane..Tengo que decirte algo muy importante –Al decir esto no solo la veía con esa intensidad si no que además el estaba nervioso y muy sonrojado

-Akane no podía descifrar todo aquello su cuerpo no le respondía

Ranma: Hasta que los alcance! – Y queda shockeado al ver la cercanía que tenían ambos

Ranma: Me quieren explicar esto!

-Pero también en ese momento llegan Akiko, Rom, Nabiki y Kasumi

-Akiko al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban Hisashi y Akane, se pone sumamente triste y logra susurra: Hisashi… – Con los ojos totalmente vidriosos

-Este al darse cuenta de la presencia de Akiko suelta a Akane y no puede dejar de mirarla con esos ojos azules que reflejaban suma tristeza

-Akiko no aguanto mas y salio corriendo

Rom: Akiko!

-Sin más Hisashi corrió tras ella, dejando aún mas confundidos a los que se encontraban ahí

Akane: "Hisashi…" – Mirando con total desconcierto a su amigo correr tras Akiko

Ranma se acerca molesto a Akane: Me quieres decir que sucede aquí!

Akane lo mira con mucha inocencia: No..lo se…No se que sucede

Ranma: Pues yo te veo muy acaramelada con este tipo y además!…

-Ranma no puede acabar su frase ya que Akane le sorprende abrazándolo

Akane: Es verdad no entiendo…Tengo un mal presentimiento…-Acurrucándose mas en Ranma

Ranma: Akane…-Quien termina por abrazarla…

Mientras unas sorprendidas Nabiki y Kasumi ven esa escena, su nuevo amigo Rom esta estático envuelto en sus pensamientos…

Rom: "Maldito Hisashi!…" "Todo es tu culpa!…." – Apretando sus puños, mientras su fleco cubría sus ojos y sin darse cuenta algo más sucedía, algo que paso inadvertido, una extraña energía recorría el pendiente…

-Mientras en la persecución de Akiko y Hisashi

-Akiko ya no podía más, se tuvo que detener, sus piernas ya no le respondían, pero no había alcanzado su objetivo pronto Hisashi la encontro

Akiko: Por favor déjame…-Con lágrimas en los ojos y una voz entre cortada

Hisashi: No déjame que te explique que!...

Akiko: Que me expliques que!..Que mas explicación hay?

-Esta reacción no se la esperaba de la dulce Akiko, Hisashi tiene una gran cara de desconcierto

Akiko: Tu estas enamorado de Akane y…Ni si quiera te importa que este comprometida! Te odio Hisashi! – Y cuando esta a punto de correr nuevamente Hisashi la detiene y la jala contra si apresándola entre sus brazos, claro esta la débil Akiko no podía zafarse de ese abrazo

Hisashi: Por favor…entiéndeme…

Akiko: Déjame! Abusivo! – Forcejeando

Hisashi: No te voy a dejar ir! Escúchame bien! – Apresándola ahora de los hombros mirándola a los ojos, ella pudo ver en esos ojos azules una gran tristeza y unas inmensas ganas de llorar

Hisashi: Tengo que hacer esto Akiko! No tengo salida! Es la única opción que tengo! –Gritaba con mucha desesperación

Akiko: La única opción! A que te refrieres! No te entiendo!

Hisashi la vuelve a apresar contra su pecho: No quiero que te lastimen…A ti no…-Sin poder contenerse más sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir

Akiko: Hisashi…-Mirándolo con mucha tristeza

Hisashi: No quiero que tu estés involucrada…Es por eso que tengo que hacer esto…Pero te prometo que pronto todo acabara y todo será como antes…

Akiko: Por favor dime que pasa! – Dijo en un tono casi suplicante

Hisashi: Te quiero demasiado Aki…-Mirándola con tanta intensidad, mientras la soltaba con suavidad y se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en una mejilla

-Akiko estaba muy desconcertada y sonrojada, Hisashi se empieza a alejar

Hisashi: Por favor espérame…Yo te iré a buscar te lo prometo

Akiko: Hisa…-Lo mira con esos bellos ojos azules ahora cubierto de lagrimas…

Hisashi: Tengo que pedirte una cosa más…No vengas a mi fiesta…Lo peor esta por venir y tu no debes presenciarlo – Se empezó a alejar

Akiko: Como me pides todo esto! – Gritándole con mucha frustración

Hisashi: Confía en mi…Es lo único que te pido…

-Las piernas de Akiko ya no soportaron más y se derrumbo en lágrimas en el piso, mientras un devastado Hisashi regresaba con el grupo

Akiko: Hisashi….

-Por fin llego con el grupo

Hisashi: Creo que ya es hora de volver no creen?-Con una sonrisa muy fingida

Akane: Y Akiko? – Le pregunta preocupada

Hisashi: Ella esta bien acabo de hablar con ella…

Ranma: Es en serio? Ella no se veía nada bien

Hisashi: Si..- Con la misma sonrisa fingida

Nabiki: Bueno entonces termino el paseo…-Mostrándose dura- La fiesta de mascaras pronto dará inicio…

Kasumi: Es cierto…

Hisashi: Si ya he llamado al chofer para que venga por nosotros en 10 minutos estará aquí – Hisashi no mostraba su típica energía

-Ranma ya estaba más que convencido de que este guardaba muchos secretos, y lo que más le preocupaba era que quería involucraba a Akane, pero el no permitiría que eso sucediese…Con estos pensamientos en la mente puso el brazo sobre los hombros de Akane y miro desafiante a Hisashi

Hisashi sintió esa mirad y de igual manera lo miro, mientras pensaba: "Este juego se acaba hoy Ranma Saotome!"

Jejejeje que les parecio? Este muchacho Hisashi solo esta enredando a las personas con sus cosas, que tal Akiko? Es una niña muy dulce, pero ella sin saberlo esta causando un alboroto…Cual, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, ella es una clave importante pero nadie lo ha percibido….Y que tal Rom que también tiene lo suyo guardado…Me encanta el personaje de Akane que a veces es tan inocente, no les parece, pero lo bueno es que tiene al genial de Ranma para ayudarla y protegerla de lo que sea, esta lindo:3!

Bueno los dejo esperando sus reviews para seguir mejorando! No se pierdan!

Besos Zauberry!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Hola!

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo! La verdad es que me divertí mucho haciendo este! Ojala también les agrade, en este vienen muchas cosas que serán reveladas…Ya por fin para sacar parte de los secretos que han envuelto a esta historia :D y no seguir con tanta intriga tal como pediste Akane , jejeje, Elechan, creo que ya con este capitulo ya queda claro como es Hisashi, ojala se componga un pokito otra vez tu opinión de el ), Aiko pues si esta algo enredado pero como ya mencione se aclaran cosas en este capitulo, Alison500 aciertas en tu comentario pos como dije antes en este fic puede suceder lo que sea, y como el final ya esta a la vuelta de la espina no haré mas comentarios jejeje :P, todo es top secret! ;)

Les agradezco por sus palabras, me da mucho gusto que lo sigan disfrutando! y también estoy feliz por que siguen esta aventura que le he puesto a la pareja de Ranma y Akane :)

Okidoki los dejo ya con este! Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**La maldición y la bestia **

-Todos por fin están rumbo a la mansión Kamiya pero todos estaban muy serios, cada quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos…Rom se despidió de ellos y se había ido por su cuenta ya que su carro no estaba lejos del lugar, se había alejado muy serio…

Hisashi serio veía por una de las ventanas de la gran limusina color plata que los llevaba de regreso: "Todo se ha salido de control…Ranma ya sospecha de mi y por tanto no suelta a A-chan…"- Viendo de reojo a la pareja que como situación rara, Ranma no había soltado a Akane desde que el regreso de hablar con Akiko, la verdad es que Ranma estaba tan consumido en sus pensamientos y tan cómodo que no se había percatado de ese hecho (Ni tampoco tenia deseos de soltarla je!), Hisashi se limito a voltear la mirada para seguir viendo por la ventana…

Akane que estaba algo preocupada vio a Hisashi: "Esta muy raro, todo esto es extraño…Ya no se que pensar de Hisashi, a estado muy extraño conmigo…y luego su comportamiento con Akiko, parece que le gusta…Y también Ranma se comporta raro conmigo! No me ha dejado de abrazar en todo este tiempo- Se sonrojo al pensarlo y miro de reojo a Ranma sin que se diera cuenta- Pero aun así…No entiendo nada…Estoy confundida!" – Soltando un suspiro muy leve

-Ranma noto ese suspiro y miro un segundo a Akane, pudo notar su expresión de tristeza combinada con preocupación: "Akane se ve muy preocupada…Cuando lleguemos a la mansión le diré de mis sospechas…Aunque no se por que se preocupa por ese tipo! –Poniendo cara de molesto – No debería ser tan ingenua! Además que podría verle de interesante! – Molestándose cada vez más- Es solo un flacucho sin chiste y consentido – Mirándolo con detenimiento –

Hisashi siente una mirada analizadora que lo observa de pies a cabeza- (¬¬u): "Que tanto me ve este!"- Pensando sin voltear a verlo

Ranma: "Bah! Tonterías! Yo soy y estoy muchísimo mejor!"-La deja de abrazar en ese momento y cruza los brazos y sonriendo muy satisfecho

Hisashi: "Es muy extraño (¬¬u)" –Mirándolo con una gotita en la cabeza

-Por fin llegan a la mansión, y al detenerse el primero en bajar y dirigirse rápido, casi corriendo, a la casa fue Hisashi

Nabiki: Vaya que tiene prisa…

Kasumi: Tal vez se acordó de algo que tenia que hacer – Dijo sonriendo-

-Akane igual que sus hermanas vio intrigada como corrió Hisashi a la puerta

Ranma se acerca a Akane: Que tienes Akane? –Le dice con algo de preocupación

Akane: Ah..Es solo que no me siento bien…siento que hay algo que no esta bien…

Ranma la mira con seriedad: Tu también?...desde ayer quería decirte que hay algo que mis sentidos dicen que no esta bien y Hisashi…

Akane: Hisashi se ve muy triste verdad?…

Ranma arqueando una ceja: Por que no me escuchas?

Akane: Eso hago! Pero míralo se ve muy preocupado por algo…

Ranma: Que acaso eres tonta! Como te preocupas por Hisashi ahora?

Akane se molesta: Como no me voy a preocupar si es mi amigo?

Ranma: Vaya amigo que tienes!

Akane: Por que lo dices!

Ranma: Hasta una persona ciega se da cuenta de que este tipo trae algo!

Akane: Me estas diciendo tonta!

Ranma: Antes no! Pero ahora si tonta! tonta!

Akane: AAAhhh! Ranma eres un idiota! -Persiguiéndolo con su mazo en la entrada principal

-Hisashi salio a observar por la puerta que pasaba ya que había escuchado bullicio y se le hizo extraño, pero al ver que sucedía no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que traía consigo algo de nostalgia…

Flashback

Akane (niña): Ven aquí Hisashi! – Una molesta niña persigue a su amigo

Hisashi (niño) le saca la lengua mientras corre: Nooo! Alcánzame! Si puedes! Jajajaja

Akane (niña): Ya veraz Hisashi cuando te alcance!

Fin del flashback

Hisashi: Mi querida A-chan…-Dirigiéndoles una ultima mirada antes de volver entrar a la casa

Nabiki: Esos dos nunca vana cambiar…

Kasumi: Creo que no…-Sonriendo

-Dentro de la mansión se veía mucho movimiento había mucho empleados para la fiesta de la noche, la sra. Sakura se veía dirigiendo todo como un general, los recién llegados se estaban dirigiendo a su habitación, cuando…

Sra. Sakura: Niñas!

-Las jóvenes Tendo voltean al escuchar la voz de la señora de la casa

Kasumi: La podemos ayudar en algo?

Sra. Sakura: Es que les quería decir una cosa, como son casi de la familia yo quería ofrecerles unos vestidos para hoy en la noche – Dice con una gran sonrisa

Akane: No se preocupe trajimos unos vestidos – Dice sonriendo

Sra. Sakura: Vamos aunque sea vengan a verlos! Estoy segura que les encantaran!

Nabiki: Bueno ya que insiste tanto vayamos a verlos no?

Kasumi: Esta bien

Akane: Bueno!

Sra. Sakura: Excelente! Por aquí señoritas! – Señalando hacia las escaleras y ve la cara de curiosidad de Ranma- No te preocupes joven Ranma! También tengo algo para ti!

Ranma: Para mi? – Con más curiosidad

Sra. Sakura: Vamos tu también ven! – Jalándolo del brazo

-Llegan a una habitación igual de larga que las demás pero esta tenía un gran armario y muchos espejos con algunos biombos para cambiarse, la habitación presentaba adornos muy hermosos

-La sra. Sakura se acerco al armario y de el saco unos vestidos que eran realmente muy hermosos y de una gran variedad de colores

Sra. Sakura: Linda Kasumi creo que este ira perfecto con la tonalidad de tus ojos, anda pruébatelo!

Kasumi: Muchas gracias – Sonriendo

Sra. Sakura: Nabiki mira este creo que va con tu personalidad, tu que piensas?

Nabiki: Me lo probare! – Con una sonrisa

Akane veía los vestidos: Todos son tan hermosos!

La sra. Sakura sonreía muy satisfecha ya que como no tenía hijas le era muy divertido vestir a esas niñas: Mira Akane pruébate este creo que te quedaría perfecto

Akane: Vaya que hermoso!

Sra. Sakura: Creo que te veras muy linda con el!

Ranma veía algo aburrido eso y para variar la lengua más rápida de Japón dijo: Como si fuese posible!

Akane: Ranma!- Apunto de ahorcarlo

Sra. Sakura: Vamos Akane pruébatelo quiero ver como te vez con el!

Akane: si! – Sacándole la lengua a Ranma mientras va tras un biombo

Sra. Sakura: Y tu jovencito deberías ser mas amable con tu prometida!

Ranma: Pero si soy amable!

Sra. Sakura: Ay niño! Actúas como si ella te importara…-Viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados – …Si es así algún otro muchacho podría hacerla feliz!

Ranma arqueo la ceja por ese comentario y medio torció la boca: Huh…-Dijo en un suspiro

Sra. Sakura: Que hermosa te vez Kasumi! Y tu también Nabiki!

Kasumi: Muchas gracias! – Kasumi traía un hermoso vestido azul celeste con bordados blancos tanto en la parte del pecho como al final de la falda, con unos tirantes muy delgados, realmente se veía muy hermosa

Nabiki: Tiene muy buena visión para los vestidos- Por su parte esta tenia puesto un vestido marrón ajustado en la cintura, era esdraple con unos dobleces en la parte del pecho, y se partía en el lado izquierdo de la pierna dejando un poco a la vista un poco de piel haciéndola lucir muy sexy

Sra. Sakura: Veradad que si!

Akane: Que tal…-Algo apenada

Sra. Sakura: Ahhh! Pero que linda estas!

Kasumi: Es cierto Akane, no es así Ranma?

-Ranma estaba impresionado por lo bella que se veía su prometida en aquel vestido de color rojo vino, que se ajustaba muy bien a su complexión, ya que era de corsé con unos tirantes que resbalaban hábilmente por el hombro para hacer este vestido no solo lindo sino también sexy, además tenia una falda ancha con unos volados en la parte inferior, con unos pequeños bordados de una rosas negras en partes estratégicas del vestido…Parecía toda una princesa…

Nabiki: Ranma – Pasando su mano por su cara- hey?

Ranma sonrojado: Si...esta bien…

Nabiki: Vaya que has causado impacto hermanita!

Sra. Sakura: Ya esta decidido! Esos serán sus vestidos!

Akane: En serio no hay problema por usar estos vestidos? Deben ser muy costosos

Sra. Sakura: Pequeña Akane no te preocupes estos son algunos de mis diseños de mi colección exclusiva de invierno y se les doy como muestra de mi afecto, yo quería mucho a su madre y estoy segura que ella estaría contenta si los lucieran esta noche…

-Las hermanas Tendo sonrieron satisfechas

La sra. Sakura que esta detrás de Akane mientras esta se ve en un espejo, posa sobre los hombros sus manos: Te pareces tanto a tu mamá…

-Akane se sonroja por ese comentario y sonríe

Sra. Sakura: Bueno niñas las dejo para que terminen de arreglarse, mientras usted jovencito sígame para que le muestre su traje! Recuerden agarrar su antifaz!

Ranma: esta bien, nos vemos al rato

Kasumi: Nos vemos!

-Akane estaba muy distraída con ese vestido, se sentía toda una princesa

-Así llega la hora de la fiesta se podía escuchar la música y las hermanas Tendo ya estaban listas, así que decidieron bajar de una vez a la fiesta, estaban muy hermosas con esos vestidos todos los invitados pudieron notarlo y hacían comentarios al respecto

-Akane se encontraba a punto de bajar las escaleras pero buscaba con la mirada a Ranma

Kasumi: Buscas a alguien?

Akane: No veo a nuestro padre, ni al tío Genma, ni a…

Kasumi: A Ranma, ahí esta, estoy segura que es ese muchacho de antifaz negro con azul- Señalando junto a esa mesa

-Al momento de mirar sus miradas se cruzan

-Akane sonríe y comienza a bajar las escaleras y como magnetismo Ranma se va acercando a ella…Llegando al final de las escaleras ambos se quedan mirando como si nadie más existiera…

-Akane veía a ese muchacho tan apuesto en ese traje con estilo japonés de color azul rey, definitivamente una creación de la sra. Sakura, se veía tan varonil y elegante, no había duda a pesar del antifaz ese era su Ranma…

-Ranma estaba absorto en la belleza de su prometida y debía aceptarlo era muy hermosa, y ese vestido parecía hecho solamente para ella, el antifaz no podía cubrir su belleza la cual emanaba de una manera casi mágica…

-Ranma le extendió una mano, este gesto hizo que Akane sonriera y le contestara el gesto

Ranma: Quieres bailar?

Akane: Claro…

-Sin pensarlo más se unieron al resto de los invitados en un baile que era muy al estilo antiguo

Kasumi: Se ven tan tiernos juntos!

Nabiki: Si…pero creo que la magia va a ser interrumpida…-Mirando como se acercaba Hisashi a la pareja

Ranma: Te..te..vez muy bonita Akane…-Con algo de sonrojo

Akane se sonroja: En serio?

Ranma sonríe: Si…

-Ambos se miran fijamente y siguen el compás de la música casi automáticamente, cuando Hisashi los interrumpe

Hisashi: Me permites robártela esta pieza? –Hisashi se veía muy guapo en aquel traje blanco con lila, muy elegante y su antifaz púrpura

Ranma frunce el ceño: Pues como veraz…

Akane: Claro!

Ranma: Que! – Sorprendido por la rápida respuesta de esta

Hisashi: Perfecto! – Sonriendo complacido

-Akane se suelta de Ranma

-Hisashi La toma por la cintura y comienzan a bailar, mientras Ranma ve aun con asombro como se alejan bailando

Ranma piensa molesto: "Akane que tonta!"

-Akane por su parte tenía planeado averiguar que había tras todo esto

Hisashi: Que hermosa te vez A-chan

Akane: Gracias tu mamá nos dio estos vestidos

Hisashi: Pues te queda mas que perfecto! – Sonriéndole

-Ranma los veía desde cierta distancia no iba a permitir que sucediera algo extraño, pero lo que no sabia es que había otro ser que veía a la pareja sin perderlos de vista con una mirada seria y muy siniestra

Genma: Vaya hijo no dejas de ver a Akane! – Acabando esa frase se come un canapé

Ranma: Ya te lo dije viejo ese tipo trae algo raro…-Dice algo serio sin dejar de fruncir el ceño

Soun: Me conmueves hijo! – Con lagrimitas en los ojos y apoyando una mano en su hombro- Estas tan enamorado mi pequeña que las celas de esa manera!

Ranma: Celos? Bah… - Haciendo una mueca- Es solo que algo me preocupa…

Genma: No debes ocultar tus sentimientos hijo! Es tu prometida no tiene nada de malo!

Kasumi: Es cierto Ranma!

Nabiki: Es obvio que te sientas amenazado por alguien como el que están guapo y se ve que es muy fuerte!- Lo dice en cierto tono con afán de molestar a Ranma

Ranma: Que tonterías dices Nabiki! A leguas se ve que soy mejor parecido y mas fuerte! – Dando alas a su ego

Nabiki: Pues te diré…Además Akane se ve muy contenta con el…

Ranma: Tonterías! – Se aleja refunfuñando- Por estar escuchándolos ya los perdí de vista – Buscándolos entre la gente

Rom: Ranma! Que tal?- Le dice un sonriente Rom

Ranma: Hola Rom que tal?

Rom: Y Akane? Pensé que estaría contigo?

Ranma: Ehh..no esta bailando con Hisashi…-Mientras los busca con la mirada-

Rom: mmm ya veo….vaya ese Hisashi no pierde el tiempo…

Ranma: Que dijiste! – Con mirada molesta

Rom: Ehh! No nada! – Algo nervioso (nnu)

Ranma solo tuerce un poco la boca y decide interrogar a Rom: Oye te quería preguntar si estas bien?

Rom: Huh! Por que no lo estaría- Sonriendo

Ranma: Es que en la tarde te vi algo extraño?

Rom: Ehhh.. Si estoy bien!- Con algo de nerviosismo

Ranma: Te veías muy preocupado por Akiko, no hablaste con ella?

Rom: Si...pero me dijo que no vendría…

Ranma: Que extraño…Que no es la mejor amiga de Hisashi?

Rom: Si...pero me dijo que no se sentía bien…-Dice con algo de tristeza

Ranma lo mira picadamente: Veo que te preocupas mucho Akiko verdad!

Rom se sonroja un poco: Pues es muy buena amiga, es lógico que me preocupe por ella

Ranma: Pues si…Pero tu…

Rom: Mira! Ay están esos 2…!-Mirando a Hisashi y Akane bailar

Ranma: Si…- Mirando algo molesto como bailaban

Rom: Hisashi tiene mucha suerte…

Ranma: A que te refieres? – Intrigado por ese comentario

Rom: Siempre...todo lo que desea lo consigue…todo…-Con la mirada perdida en la pareja de amigos

Ranma lo mira un segundo ya siente algo que proviene de este: Te aseguro que siempre existen las excepciones…

Rom: Hay que verlo para creerlo…

Ranma piensa: "Esto lo será"

-Con la pareja de bailarines

Hisashi mira su reloj de reojo y ve que son las 11: 00 pm y le dice a su pareja: A-chan..Necesito hablar contigo…-Dice algo serio

Akane: mmm de que?

Hisashi: Es muy importante y privado…podemos hablarlo en el jardín?…

Akane: Esta bien – mientas piensa - "Este es el momento"

-Se dirigen al jardín

Rom: Parece que se alejan…

Ranma: Que? A donde? – Buscando con la mirada

Rom: Pues se fueron en esa dirección – Marcándole el rumbo

Ranma: Gracias! nos vemos la rato! – Alejándose y perdiéndose entre los invitados

Rom mira como se aleja Ranma y sonríe de una manera maquiavélica y sus ojos reflejan algo, algo muy extraño: Esta llegando el momento….- Posa una de sus manos sobre su pecho y su joya despide una extraña energía

-Mientras en el jardín Hisashi y Akane llegan a un lugar donde hay una banca de piedra y deciden sentarse, quitándose los antifaces

Akane: De que querías hablarme? – Dice muy intrigada

Hisashi: Necesito que me escuches muy bien A-chan por que es muy importante lo que voy a decirte, esta bien? – Poniéndose algo nervioso

Akane: Claro Hisashi…pero por que tanto misterio? – Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No se han dando cuenta que desde un arbusto un celoso Ranma los espía con la oreja bien parada (ya no tiene el antifaz), aunque también ninguno sabia que desde otro lugar, un árbol para ser más precisos, había otro personaje espiando y tenia unos binoculares

Hisashi: Yo tengo que confesarte algo…A-chan por mucho tiempo he mantenido esto dentro de mi…algo que no ha cambiado desde que era aun un niño…

-Akane prestaba mucha atención pero no podía evitar que ese nerviosismo la invadiera de pies a cabeza

Hisashi: Se que tu estas comprometida con otro…Y créeme que esa noticia me partió el alma…-Apretando el puño

Akane solo pudo abrir los ojos como platos: Pero Hisashi…

Este le puso uno de sus dedos en los labios: No déjame terminar…

-Ranma los miraba muy molesto: "Lo sabia! Lo sabia!"

Hisashi: Pero aun así Akane no puede eso clausurar mis sentimientos…yo Akane…

-Akane se sentía como en un cuarto lleno de vapor totalmente sonrojada, si había considerado a Hisashi…Pero cuando era una niña, ahora su corazón es de….

-Hisashi se arrodilla y saca una cajita azul de terciopelo

-Ranma no podía creer lo que veía: "será acaso que este sujeto le pediría…."

-Igualmente la persona de los inoculares esta mas que sorprendida a punto de caerse del árbol de la impresión de hecho (jejejeje)

Hisashi: Akane yo..Te quiero muchísimo…Siempre a sido así…aunque ya paso mucho tiempo mi corazón aun late por ti…siempre lo ha hecho…

Akane miraba con una sorpresa la cajita aterciopelada temiendo que fuese lo que imaginaba: Hisashi…esto…

Hisashi: Akane Tendo quieres casaste conmigo? – Dice con un brillo inigualable en esos expresivos ojos azules y también con un poco de sonrojo y en el instante que termino esa frase dejo ver un hermoso anillo de diamantes en forma de una flor

-Ranma: "QUEEEEEEEEE!"-Ya era el colmo estallo como un volcán-

-La otra persona cayó del árbol en estado de shock

Akane no cabía en si miraba con mucho asombro aquel anillo: Quieres casarte conmigo? – Lo miraba muy sonrojada y sorprendida

Hisashi: Si Akane..yo…

Ranma: Hisashi! – Grito muy molesto y con una cara de demonio

Akane: Ranma…!

Hisashi lo miro desafiante: Nos estabas espiando? Que infantil…

Ranma: Pero que dices!

Akane: Tranquilo Ranma! – Trato de tranquilizarlo

Ranma: Akane! Vas a aceptar esa propuesta!

Akane: Que! – sorprendida por esa pregunta

-Ranma esta que echaba humo por las orejas y fuego por la boca

Hisashi rió divertido y miro aun más desafiante a Ranma y le dijo: Ranma Saotome!

Te reto a un duelo!

Ranma contesto la mirada: Acepto!

Hisashi: Óyeme bien! El que gane será el prometido oficial de Akane!

Ranma: Me parece perfecto! – Apretando su puño

Akane: Que! Oigan!- Les grita una Akane perturbada

Hisashi: Muy bien! Vayamos a mi dojo! Que esto lo acabaremos de una buena vez Saotome! – Le grito desafiante

Ranma: Muy bien! De una vez por todas te demostrare que el único prometido de Akane soy yo! – Gritando igual de desafiante

Akane: Ranma…-Mirándolo sonrojada

Hisashi: Akane!

-Akane volteo a ver a Hisashi

Hisashi: Yo te liberare de este mono de una vez por todas! Confía en mi! – En un tono muy arrogante

Akane y Ranma: Mono!

Ranma: GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Te demostrare quien es el mono! Hijito de mami! – Más molesto que antes

Hisasihi: Muy bien sígueme, ah! pero antes- Se acerca a Akane- Toma mi querida Akane – Le entrega la cajita con el anillo- Cuida esto que es un fragmento de mi corazón…

Ranma: Deja de decir tonterías! Y arreglemos esto de una vez! –Grita molestisimo

Hisashi: Ya voy monin! – Dirigiéndole una mirada fea- Por favor dile a mi madre que tratare de llegar al brindis de las 12 por favor….-Mirando de reojo a Ranma- Aunque no creo tardar…Pero de todas maneras dile por favor

Ranma apreta los dientes: Ya cállate! Y vamos!

Hisashi: Vamos! -Comienza a correr y Ranma lo sigue

-Akane los mira alejarse y decide decirle cuanto antes a la madre de Hisashi lo que va a ocurrir y cuando se lanza corriendo de pronto escucha un:

OUCH!

Akane : Huh! – Mira detrás a una persona tirada en el suelo- Akiko?

Akiko: Hola Akane…- con 2 chichones en la cabeza y aun en el piso

Akane: Estas bien? – Le pregunta preocupada

Akiko se arrodilla y la mira con ojos vidriosos: Tu y Hisashi están?

Akane: Tu nos vistes? – Con algo de pena

Akiko baja la mira: Si…y hubiera deseado no hacerlo….-Con los ojos a punto de estallara en lagrimas

Akane: Ranma va a vencer a Hisashi…

Akiko: Vencer? – Pregunta una confundida y triste Akiko

Akane: No hay tiempo para explicártelo en este momento ven conmigo! – La agarra de una mano y se van corriendo hacia el salón

-Ya en el salón encuentran a la mamá de Hisashi platicando con la familia Tendo al igual que Rom

Akane: Sra. Sakura!

Sra. Sakura: Que sucede Akane?

Soun: Si que pasa hija?

Akane: Ranma y Hisashi tendrán un duelo!

Todos en la mesa: QUE!

Akane con algo de pena: Es que Hisashi…-Les muestra el anillo

Nabiki: Vaya!

Kasumi: Entonces el…

Akane: Si…-Bajando la mirada

La sra. Sakura piensa: "Así que por fin lo hiciste hijo…" – Tiene una mirad preocupada

Soun: Y donde están!

Akane: Están en el dojo…Me pidió Hisashi que le diga que tratara de llegar al brindis…-Mirando a la sra. Sakura

La sra. Sakura tenía un semblante serio y algo preocupado: Si lo entiendo, tengo que informar de esto a mi esposo…

Rom: Yo los llevare al dojo…

Todos: Si!

Rom en eso voltea y ve a Akiko: Akiko…pensé que no vendrías…

Akiko algo apenada: Aahh…Es que me sentí mejor…

Rom baja un poco la mirada: Ahh…ya veo…-Voltea la cara- Síganme!

-Todos siguen a Rom, mientras con la sra. Sakura y el Sr. Yuto

Sra. Sakura: Ya se lo ha pedido Yuto…

Sr. Yuto: Y que paso!- Con algo de impaciencia

Sra. Sakura: Esta en un combate ahora con Ranma

Sr. Yuto: Ya veo…-Dice muy serio

Sra. Sakura: Y si no logra ganarle a Ranma? Y si pierde? No habrá oportunidad! – Con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de preocupación

Sr. Yuto: Ten fe! Hisashi ha dedicado mucho tiempo a su entrenamiento el puede con este reto… - Abraza a su esposa- Todo estará bien…

-Mientras con Ranma y Hisashi, ambos solo tienen puesto su camisa y pantalón

---Hora: 11: 20

Hisashi: Acabare rápido contigo para que no sientas dolor! – Muy arrogante

Ranma: Eso quiero verlo! No tiene idea de con quien te enfrentas!

Hisashi con su típica sonrisa: JE! Eso va para ti también!

Hisashi: Muy bien comencemos!

Ranma: No tienes que decirlo dos veces! Hhhaaaa!- Lanzándose contra Hisashi y este también responde, ambos con golpes de puño

Hisashi: Veo que eres rápido!

Ranma: y no has visto nada!

-Ranma le lanza una serie de golpes que Hisashi logra librar por muy poco

Hisashi: Es muy rápido maldición!

-En eso llega toda la bola (Ya ninguno trae antifaz)

Akane: Ya comenzaron!

Rom: Ranma tiene un oponente muy fuerte – Mirando con seriedad el combate-

Akane: Que dices? – Mirando con preocupación a Rom

Rom: Hisashi tiene conocimiento de varias técnicas y su especialidad es el arte Hindú…Es muy fuerte…

Akane apreta uno de sus puños: Ranma también es muy fuerte!

-Rom la mira

Akane: El tiene varios trucos también y yo confió en el…se que podrá derrotarlo…-Mirando el combate con esa esperanza reflejada en sus ojos

-Akiko miraba muy preocupada el combate temiendo por Hisashi

Hisashi: "Tengo que aplicar ahora mismo una de mis técnicas…"

Ranma "este tipo es mejor de lo que creía…"

-Ambos se veían con intensidad tratando de leer al otro

Hisashi: Tú te lo has ganado Ranma! Te mostrare una de mis técnicas mas fuertes!

Ranma: Has lo que quieras! Que yo lo detendré!

Hisashi: "eso lo veremos…" – Comenzando a juntar su energía

Akane: Que gran energía se siente…

Genma: Es cierto…este jovencito tiene mucho poder….-Mira preocupado a su hijo

Nabiki: Mira el lado positivo akane si Hisashi gana tendrás un esposo millonario!

Akane molesta: Cállate Nabiki!

Ranma: "Es una gran cantidad de energía esta…"

Hisashi: Aaahhhh! Expulsa una gran energía contra Ranma: Tigre aniquilador de Kastriya!

Rom: A usado Kastriya?- Dice alarmado

Ranma ve acercarse una gran bola de energía que no puede evitar y sale volando a un lado

Ranma: AAAHHHHH!

Akane: Ranma! – Grita con preocupación

Hisashi: Lo logre!

Ranma: No seas ingenuo…- Dice mientras se limpia un poco de sangre de la boca

Hisashi: Que!- Lo mira asombrado

Rom: Se esta levantando no lo puedo creer! – Dice muy asombrado

Akane: Ranma! – Sonríe aliviada

Ranma: Tienes un ataque muy poderoso…-Dice levantándose con dificultad

Hisashi lo mira con desprecio: No puedo creer que te levantes después de ese ataque!

Ranma: Ya te lo dije antes no voy a perder con alguien como tu! Ni perderé a mi prometida! Te quedo claro?

--Akane no podía creer lo que oía, realmente Ranma estaba interesado en su compromiso

---Hora: 11:31 pm.---

Ranma: Ahora a llegado mi turno de demostrarte las técnicas de la escuela Saotome de artes marciales al estilo libre!

-Se continúan enfrentando con una serie de golpes y patadas….

---Hora: 11:43 pm ---

-Hisashi y Ranma se muestran jadeantes, pero Hisashi se veía más desgastado que Ranma y más golpeado

Akiko: "Hisashi…"-No podía quitar esa cara de preocupación

Hisashi: "Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez…Ya no hay tiempo! No tengo opción usare mi técnica"

Ranma: "Usare esa técnica para acabar con este pedante de una vez por todas!"

Hisashi: Esto se acaba ahora Ranma Saotome!

Ranma: Lo mismo va para ti!

-Hisashi vuelve a concentrar su energía y Ranma igual

Hisashi: Haahhh!- Lanzándose de nuevo contra Ranma pero ahora su energía forma una gran espiral- Cobra Vajmamus!

Ranma: Dragón Volador! –Lanzando su técnica

-Todos están estupefactos por la cantidad de energía usada

Ranma: No puedo rendirme ahora! Haaaaaaaaaaaa!- Empleando mayor emergía

Hisashi no resiste más y sale despedido por el impacto de la energía de Ranma

Hisashi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Akiko: Hisashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Con lágrimas en los ojos

-Hisashi queda tendido en el piso sin poder moverse….

Ranma: Todo ha terminado….-Cayendo de Rodillas

- Rom sale con la cabeza baja del dojo…

Akane: Ranma! –Corriendo a su lado

Akiko corre al lado de Hisashi y lo medio levanta recostándolo en su regazo

Akiko: Estas bien? – Con lágrimas en sus ojos y un tono de preocupación

Hisashi con una media sonrisa: Te dije…que no vinieras Aki-chan..yo no quería…

Akiko: Eres un tonto! Como no voy a preocuparme por ti! – Llorando más

Hisashi: Por esto no…quería que vinieras…no quería verte llorar…-con dificultad alcanza posar una mano en la mejilla de Akiko

Soun: Definitivamente Ranma gana este duelo!

-Akiko sienta a Hisashi

Hisashi: Es cierto…me has ganado Ranma…-Con mucha tristeza

-Ranma sonríe muy satisfecho apoyado en Akane, pero sabia que algo aun seguía oculto

Hisashi: Ahora no podré…-Viendo hacia el suelo triste

Akiko: A que te refieres Hisa-kun?

Ranma: Ahora nos dirás tus verdaderas intensiones Hisashi?- Mirando serio a este

Hisashi: Lo has sospechado desde el principio verdad?

Ranma: Claro…

Akane mira a Ranma y Hisashi confundida: De que hablan?

-Todos realmente están confundidos

-Hisashi se reincorpora con ayuda de Akiko

Hisashi: Yo debo disculparme contigo A-chan…No he sido sincero contigo…

Akane: A que te refieres Hisashi?

Hisashi: Yo…Estoy maldito…-Diciendo con os ojos vidriosos y con la mirada baja

Ranma: Maldito!

-Su confesión sorprende a todos siendo notorio en sus caras

Akiko: Que dices Hisashi!– Pregunta una confundida Akiko

Hisashi: Solo me queda ser sincero…

Ranma: Ya habla de una vez Hisashi! – Dice con impaciencia

Hisashi: Todo se remonta a generaciones atrás….En mi familia vivió un hombre el cual salio de Japón y se dedico a la investigación de las diferentes culturas…En su viaje se enamoro de una joven mujer a la cual deseo desposar…Pero eso no le fue permitido…Ahí es donde mi maldición empieza…

Ranma: Por no poderse casar con esa mujer?

Hisashi: Lo que sucede es que era una mujer gitana…Y esta por despecho lanzo una maldición sobre los descendientes de este…

Akane: Una… maldición?

Ranma: Y si es una maldición familiar por que querías involucrar a Akane?

Hisashi: Mi familia fue maldita de la siguiente manera, el onceavo descendiente de su familia traería con el…la destrucción de toda la familia…

Akiko no podía creer eso: No puede ser cierto…

Kasumi: Es terrible…-Tapándose los labios con una mano

Soun: Pero aun no has explicado por que relacionar a mi hija con esto…-Dice serio

Hisashi: Así es yo soy aquel onceavo descendiente…Y a pesar de maldecir a mi antepasado…Ella seguía enamorada de el y le dio una oportunidad para no caer en la total desgracia…Y esa fue que el onceavo descendiente desafiara a la bestia que aparecería…

Akane: Una bestia?...

Hisashi: Si…Aunque no estoy seguro de cómo pero se que me encontrara…Y eso será cuando pasen de las cero horas de el día que cumpla los 18 años de edad…

Nabiki: O sea en esta madrugada…-Seria con los brazos cruzados

Hisashi: Exacto…-Serio

Ranma: Pero si tu debes desafiar a la bestia…Akane entonces… seria sacrificada!-Grito con terror

Akane: Sacrificada!- Se asusto

Hisashi: No seas tonto! Yo nunca le haría eso a A-chan!- Grito molesto- El onceavo descendiente debía pelear con la bestia al lado de la persona con la cual esta destinado a estar…Por eso es que mi destino es estar enamorado a esta edad…- Mirando a Akiko

-Todos quedaron sorprendidos por esto

Hisashi: Yo no podía pedirle a…esa persona que peleara a mi lado…Ella es tan débil que podría…- Se le quebraba la voz y sus eran ojos cubiertos por su cabello

-Akiko tenia la mirada perdida parecía un zombi

Akane que se esta conteniendo con todo su ser: Y por eso pensaste en mí….-Dijo en un tono sumamente serio

Hisashi: Me da mucha vergüenza admitirlo pero es cierto….Necesitaba a alguien fuerte a mi lado para deshacer esta maldición! De muchos lados he escuchado sobre el dojo Tendo y de la hija menor del jefe de este dojo, o sea tu Akane…Pero también debo confesar que siempre busque a alguien como tu…Siempre has sido especial para mí, aun con el paso del tiempo te tenia presente y sin darme cuenta, había estado a mi lado esa persona a quien siempre busque…Tu y ella son tan parecidas que pensé que así seria más fácil todo…me pareció lo mejor…

Ranma muy molesto: Eso no es justificante!

Hisashi: Ranma…-Con unos ojos muy expresivos de sorpresa y vidriosos

Ranma: Tu…tu….tu! Ibas a arriesgar la vida de Akane!

Hisashi: Noooo! Con ella a mi lado podríamos ganar! Yo por eso he entrenado mucho! Yo solo tenia que convencerla a ella y la bestia que es a quien yo amo y todo…-Mira a Akane-…estaría bien….-Quebrándosele la voz al final…..

Akane: No estoy segura de que hubieses podido engañar a esa bestia conmigo…-La mirada de Akane se veía con una mezcla de sentimientos- Por que no se si podría ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti…-Derramando unas lagrimas

Ranma: Akane…-La mira triste y voltea a ver molesto a Hisashi- Viste lo que provocaste!

Akane: Déjalo Ranma! – En un tono casi imperante

Ranma: Pero Akane….

Akane: Aun así te ayudare Hisashi…-Con una mirada seria y tono de voz decidido mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-Los ojos de Hisashi brillaron llenos de esperanza, Akiko estaba estática solo junto a el…

Todos: Que?

Soun: Pero que dices hija!

Kasumi: Eso puede ser muy peligroso Akane! – Dice preocupada

Akane: Lo se pero yo…

Ranma: No lo harás Akane! – Con una voz muy firme

Akane: Pero Ranma si no lo ayudo….! – Con un tono de desesperación

Ranma: No permitiré que te arriesgues! Tu eres mi prometida y no dejare que te involucres! – Mirándola fijamente, para luego voltearse a Hisashi- Yo te ayudare Hisashi!

Akane esta muy sorprendida por la respuesta de Ranma: Ranma…

Hisashi: Que! Tu como podrías ayudarme Ranma! Es solo que tu no puedes entenderme! Tu no sabes lo que es estar maldito!-Apretando los puños

-Ranma solo escucha en silencio mientras su fleco cubre su mirada

Hisashi: Lo que es sufrir día…tras día…por estar maldito…y además acarrear a la gente que amo con mi desgracia!...-Con los ojos vidriosos y visiblemente molesto

Ranma: he! –Musita con una risa irónica

Hisashi: Tienes derecho a burlarte de mi…después de todo lo que les he causado…-Dice con mucha tristeza

Ranma: Créeme que te entiendo…-Dice en un tono muy serio

Hisashi arquea una ceja: Que puedes entender tu! Tu que tienes una linda prometida y una buena familia! Tu que llevas una vida perfecta! –Le grita furioso y envidioso

Ranma:…Perfecta…Que tonterías…Como puedes opinar sin conocerme?-Dice el también molesto mientras veía con seriedad y mirando fijamente a Hisashi

Hisashi:…..-Lo mira detenidamente

-Ranma ve un florero de un altar y se dirige a el

Ranma: Te mostrare que es una verdadera maldición! –Muy determinado

-Hisashi lo mira sin entender nada de lo que le dice y pero al empaparse Ranma con el agua del florero no da crédito a sus ojos

Hisashi: Ranma? –Grita muy sorprendido

Ranma-chan: Así es Hisashi….

Hisashi: Tu…te convertiste en mujer!…A ti también te maldijo una gitana! – Muy sorprendido

Ranma-chan: No! – Molesto- Esto fue culpa de un estanque maldito al cual ALGUIEN me llevo y que no pretendo nombrar en este momento!

-Genma se hacia al tonto nomás

Ranma: Yo soy más fuerte que Akane! Y con este cuerpo puedo ayudarte Hisashi! – Dice serio y determinado

Hisashi se acerca a Ranma con una mirada seria, pero de pronto se abalanza sobre de el abrazándolo: Gracias Ranma! – Llorando de felicidad- Eres un buen amigo! Después de tantos problemas!

Ranma: Aahhh! Ya suéltame!

Hisashi: Si perdón es que soy muy emocional a veces- Serio de nuevo

Akane mira con algo de asombro a Ranma: "Que amable es Ranma, a pesar de todo el…" – Mira en eso a Akiko que no ha dicho palabra solo esta estática

Akane se acerca a ella: Akiko estas bien? Le toca un hombro

-Pero Akiko cae desmayada

Akane: Akiko!-Grita

Hisashi: Que Akiko? - Se quiere acercar a ella pero en eso comienza a temblar

Nabiki: Un temblor?

Hisashi: Demonios ya debe haber llegado la hora! – Frunciendo el ceño-

-Se puede escuchar como hay gente que sale de la casa corriendo, Hisashi se da cuenta que sus padres están evacuando la casa por el temblor

---hora: 12:00 am ---

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Se escucha un grito desgarrador en la parte de afuera del dojo

Ranma: Que ha sido eso!- Alarmado

Hisashi: Debe ser la bestia!

Ranma-chan: Papa, señor Tendo cuiden de ellas!

Genma: Ve con cuidado hijo!

Ranma-chan: Si! –Pero cuando esta a punto de irse

Akane: Ranma! Están heridos! Como van a luchar en esas condiciones?– Lo mira muy preocupada

Ranma-chan: No te preocupes todo estará bien! Aun tenemos fuerza suficiente! – Sonriendo confiado- No es así Hisashi!

Hisashi sonríe y mira a Ranma mientras asienta con la cabeza: Así es!

-Akane tiene un semblante de preocupada no dejaba de ver que ellos ya tenían el cuerpo mal trecho por el combate anterior

Hisashi se gira hacia el grupo y les grita: Por favor si sucede algo malo…Díganle a Akiko que es la mujer a quien amo!

Ranma-chan: Tonto! Lo que no queremos es preocuparlos!- Molesto

Hisashi: Lo siento pero tenia que decirlo!

Ranma-chan: Ashh! -Rabiando

Hisashi: Vamos Ranma!

-Salen por la puerta

Soun: Nosotros debemos salir también este lugar ya no se ve nada seguro

Todos: Si!

-En la parte de afuera Hisashi y Ranma ven algo que no pueden creer…

KYAAAAAAAA!

Ranma-chan: Esos gritos son de…-Teniendo el asombro en cada palabra y los ojos bien abiertos…

Hisashi: Rom….-Mirando con asombro y horror a la figura de su amigo…

Rom: AAAAAAARRRRRRGG!- Emitía unos espantosos alaridos y tenia los ojos en blanco y una extraña luz violeta y azul envolvía a Rom, su pendiente se podía apreciar cargado de mucha energía y la misma recorría el cuerpo de este

-Sale el resto de la familia corriendo del dojo

Nabiki: Pero si es…

Akane: Rom! – Grita entre sorprendida y horrorizada

-Y ante ellos ocurrió una transformación bestial…Una luz muy fuerte cubrió el cuerpo de Rom

-Todos se cubrieron los ojos, pero al irse este brillo quedo ante los ojos atónitos de estos aquella figura con apariencia oscura que tenia la forma de una enorme bestia…Con aspecto de búfalo no quedaba rastro de aquel tierno joven…Simplemente había desaparecido…Ahora estaba ahí parado una bestia con ojos ensangrentados, con cuernos largos y lleno de un pelo oscuro sin brillo, del cual se podía ver a pesar del pelo una enorme musculatura, en el cuello aun llevaba el pendiente violeta…

La bestia paso su larga lengua por sus afilados dientes y pareció sonreír cuando musito: Veng….Venganza…

* * *

Que tal? Que les pareció!

Vaya, vaya, vaya! De veras que el pobre de Hisashi esta en un aprieto no creen, y además de todo Ranma ya esta involucrado en esa pelea, claro no iba a permitir que Akane se arriesgara, pero con lo que no contaban era que la Bestia fuese el mejor amigo de Hisashi! Tan lindo que es y con ese secretito!

Siento si la pelea no me quedo del todo bien, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo al hacerla, así que espero haya estado aceptable (nn)

Una gran pelea se avecina y el desenlace de esta puede tener resultados que…Ya me dejo de cosas, mejor léanlo en el siguiente capitulo que será el ultimo…No se lo pierdan!

Espero con ansias sus reviews! No se pierdan!

Besos Zauberry !


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

Sorry por haberme tardado en actualizar pero tuve mi lapsus de falta de inspiración, pero ya retome el camino y antes de iniciar las clases he aquí el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, y espero que queden satisfechos :)

Gracias por sus reviews! Ahora si que todas toditas las dudas serán resueltas y claro como lo pediste Minue habrá su toque romántico, aunque no parezca yo también soy una romántica empedernida! Sin más los dejo ya leer el desenlace!

P.D. Hubo unos movimientos raros con el capitulo 4 y 5, al tratar de agregar el pdzo faltante al capitulo 4 de la aparición de Akiko, pero bueno, al fin de cuentas si lo pude componer, espero y lo hayan podido checar :P (Gracias Angi por decirme!)

Ahora si…Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**La maldición**

Todos estaban perplejos por el cambio sufrido por Rom, más cerca de aquella bestia se encontraban Ranma-chan y Hisashi, mientras que el resto de la familia Tendo estaba en las afueras del dojo…Para ellos era indescriptible aquella imagen, pero Hisashi era el más perturbado de los presentes…

Hisashi: No…no...puede ser…-Decía temblando mientras observaba sin entender lo que le había ocurrido hasta hace unos momentos al cuerpo que fuese de su amigo…

-Ranma-chan veía a esa enorme bestia con mucho asombro, claro no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba ante una situación extraña pero esta ocupaba un buen lugar en su top-ten

-La bestia estaba ahí parada frente a ellos, se escuchaba una respiración algo agitada

-Hisashi se empezó a aproximar hacia esta criatura y de pronto a unos pocos metros se paro en seco con el ceño fruncido y sin decir palabra…

La bestia lo miro y sonrió: Eres tú…aquel descendiente…Tienes el mismo olor…-Dijo con un exhalo

Hisashi: Así es…-Mirando a esa bestia con mucha seriedad y sin quitar el ceño fruncido

Bestia: Jajajajaja – Rió con una voz con ronca y profunda, se podía sentir una gran pesadez en cada palabra

Hisashi: Pero antes dime algo…

Bestia: Es acaso tu ultimo deseo? – Con mucha ironía en el tono de voz

Hisashi tenia la cabeza baja con el fleco cubriéndole los ojos: Por que el?...-Apretando el puño- Por que tenia que ser el! – Gritando y reflejando en su mirada ira y frustración

Bestia: Solo es eso…? – Dijo con indiferencia

Hisashi: Solo eso!El no tiene nada que ver en esto!

Bestia: Tu que puedes saber de el!…descendiente…

Hisashi: Que!..Estoy casi seguro de que el no es…- En su mirada se reflejaba mucha sorpresa y confusión

Bestia: Desde el nombre hasta este pendiente lo indican… – Le dice mientras mostraba esa joya siendo sostenida con dos de sus garras- Esta es la mayor prueba de que es el descendiente elegido…

Hisashi: Es por eso que el nunca se lo quitaba…

Akane: Esto no puede ser…- Decía con algo de temor

Ranma-chan: Que tiene que ver su nombre en todo esto?

Hisashi: Esa era la mayor pista…-Le contesto sin mirarlo

Soun: Según viejas leyendas cuentan que el verdadero nombre con el que denominaba a los gitanos era "Rom"

Hisashi: Así es señor Tendo…Nunca cruzo por mi mente que el…Por eso ahora yo…-Apretando los puños

Bestia: Jajaja… Yo soy la gran bestia Kiminake! Y vengo a pelear contra ti…tal como y como fue dictado años atrás! La hora de la venganza comienza ahora!

-Hisashi no dejaba de apretar los puños

Kiminake: Ahora debes presentar a aquella persona...

Hisashi: huh?...Ahhh..Si…-Volteando a ver a Ranma-chan

-Ranma trago saliva y se acerco a Hisashi

-Akane veía muy preocupada toda la escena y solo acertaba a apresar contra si el cuerpo de Akiko a quien tenia entre sus brazos

Hisashi: Es ella!- Señalando a Ranma-chan con una mano

-La bestia miro con algo de curiosidad a Ranma-chan

Ranma-chan sonrió algo nervioso- Jejejeje…Hola…. ou

Hisashi abrazo a Ranm-chan: Esta es mi prometida!

Kiminake: Estas seguro?...

Ranma-chan arqueo una ceja: Claro que si!

Hisashi: Si….Ella es a quien he escogido! – Abrazando a este como trituradora, muy al estilo de Kuno (jejejeje)

Ranma-chan: Ahhh!- Dándole un golpe en la cabeza- Ahí querido contrólate un poco! Jejejeje !

-Dejando a Hisashi tirando con un chichón

-Todos los presentes tenían gotas en su cabeza

Akane: No engañaran a la bestia… --u – Dijo para si

Ranma-chan: Ya deja de jugar queridito! –Le grita a Hisashi mientras lo zarandea ()

Hisashi: Akiko?...

Ranma-chan: Baka! Levántate!

Hisashi: Si…-Mira serio a la bestia- Si las cosas tienen que ser así…-Se levanta- Acabemos con esto de una vez!

Ranma-chan: Estoy lista!

-Pero sin ni siquiera dar señal la bestia le impacto su puño en la cara de Hisashi lanzándolo varios metros atrás

Kiminake: Estúpido….

Hisashi se levanta con dificultad y se limpia la sangre del labio: Que dices!...

Kiminake: Crees que puedes engañarme! – Lanzándose de nuevo contra el

Ranma-chan: Alto! – Pegándole por la espalda

-La bestia voltea a verlo con furia

Ranma-chan: Por si no lo has notado aquí tienes otro rival! – Apuntándose a si mismo con su pulgar

Kiminake: Tu… no tienes nada que ver en esto…- Dijo con sequedad y mirando a Hisashi

Ranma-chan apretando los puños: "Demonios" – Pero que dices! Si Hisashi y yo nos queremos mucho! – Fingiendo con una sonrisa 0

La Bestia no contesto y le dio una patada a Hisashi, la cual este detuvo: GRRrraaarrggggghh!- Grito la bestia en un tono escalofriante- Muestra a esa persona! – Agarrándolo por la camisa

-Hisashi tenia mal aspecto, ya estaba desgastado por la pelea anterior

Ranma-chan: Hey! Escucha de una vez por todas soy yo quien te enfrentara! – Lanzándose contra el

-Pero la bestia arroja contra Ranma-chan el cuerpo de Hisashi

Hisahi: Aaahhhh!

-Ranma-chan lo esquiva y lo agarra de la camisa antes d que este se estrelle contra el piso

Hisashi: Gracias…

Ranma-chan: Esta bestia sabe la verdad…-Dice serio y bajo

Hisashi:….Creo que tienes razón…-Dice con la mirada baja

La bestia se voltea verlos: Pelea descendiente…

Hisashi se levanta con algo de dificultad: No estoy dispuesto a acabar contigo…

Kiminake: Je…Eres estúpido o que..?

Hisashi: Te derrotare…Pero primero debes prometer devolverme a mi amigo…

Kiminake: Amigo..? – Este puede sentir algo dentro de si que le presiona el pecho

Hisashi apreta un puño: Si lo quiero de vuelta!

Kiminake: Grraaaaaarrggggghhhh! – Suelta otro un grito que deja algo espantados a los demás – Nooooo…Este cuerpo…Ya esta perdido!

Hisashi: Yo lo recuperare! – Lazándose contra Kiminake y acertándole un golpe en la cara

Kiminake: La prometida!…Donde esta la prometida! – Levantándose de golpe y acertando su puño contra la cara de Hisashi

Ranma-chan le pega de nuevo en la cara (lo tomo desprevenido): Que fastidioso eres! Ya te dije que soy yo tu otro rival!

Kiminake: Si tanto insistes individuo falso…Te aniquilare también! –Impartiendo contra este con una serie de puñetazos que Ranma-chan a duras penas logro esquivar menos el último puñetazo

Akane: Ranma! – Se escucho la voz de Akane llena de preocupación

-Esto llamo la atención de la bestia

Kiminake: je..je..je…Ahí estas prometida…- Viendo en dirección de Akane

Hisashi: Demonios…Hey bestia aquí!

Kiminake: ja..ja..ja…Acabare con la prometida descendiente…ya la he encontrado…

Hisashi: Ya te dije que ella es…!

Kiminake: Deja de mentir! – BRAAAAAAAAA! – Saliendo de su boca una gran bola de energía

Hisashi se que da inmóvil por la técnica utilizada: No puede ser…

Ranma-chan: Hisashi! – Salvando por muy poco a Hisashi, los dos caen al piso

Ranma-chan: Que estas pensando! Pudo aniquilarte! – Le grita molesto

Hisashi: Es la boca de Dios…

Ranma-chan: Que cosa?..La boca de Dios?…

Hisashi: Es una de la técnicas más poderosas…Decía casi temblando

Ranma-chan: Demonios…

Kiminake: Acabemos con esto de una vez….

Hisashi: Gracias Ranma…pero creo que tendré que pelear solo…

Kiminake: No pelearas solo descendiente

Hisashi: que dices!

Kiminake: si no pela la prometida matare de una vez…A tu familia…-Volteando la cara hacia una dirección

-Hisashi y Ranma-chan siguen la mirada

Hisashi: "Mamá …Papá!"- Viendo con terror que sus padres estaban detrás de una pared viendo la pelea

Hisashi: Kiminake ! La pelea es solo conmigo! – Corriendo hacia el con una serie de golpes

Kiminake: No…descendiente…esto es venganza! – Lanzado una patada contra Hisashi- Y venganza…no tiene barreras…

-Hisashi detuvo la patada e igual lanzo una patada contra este

Ranma-chan observaba algo frustrado la batalla: "No puede ser…"

Hisashi en uno de sus golpes derribo a la bestia y volteo a donde se encontraba Akane: Akane por favor! Vete de aquí! Mamá! Papá! Ustedes también huyan!

-Kiminake aprovecho esto para propinarle un buen golpe

Akane voltea a ver a Akiko (que aun esta desmayada) y comprende lo que quiere decir: Si! – Se levanta y corre cargando a Akiko

Soun: Hija!

-Los miembros de la familia Tendo la ven correr

Kiminake: Je..je..je..La prometida no se ira… -Corriendo en dirección a Akane

Akane: "Tengo que sacarla de aquí"

Kiminake: Ven prometida! – Lanzándose con los cuernos sobre ellas

Soun: Akane!

Hisashi: Akane! Akiko!

Akane voltea en ese momento: "No puede ser!" – Viendo con terror que iban a ser envestidas

Ranma-chan: Akaneeeeeee! – Dándole un patada a la bestia- Estas bien –Akane?

Akane: Si…

Ranma-chan: Bestia! No te permitiré que ataques a estas niñas! – Poniéndose enfrente de ellas

Kiminake: A un lado! –Atacando a Ranma-chan

Ranma-chan: Ya te dije! Tu pelearas conmigo! – Recibiendo el impacto del ataque corporal que le dio la bestia

Akane: Ranma! –Grita llena de preocupación

Ranma-chan: Maldita bestia…-Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para soportar el peso del cuerpo de la bestia

Kiminake: Tú no tienes nada que ver en esta pelea!…- Imponiendo más fuerza

Ranma-chan que lo tiene agarrado por los cuernos: Si tiene algo que ver conmigo…Esta involucrada alguien por quien me preocupo! – Aventando a la bestia varios metros atrás

-Akane miraba a Ranma con algo de rubor en las mejillas pero antes que pudiese decir nada…

Akiko: Que…- Comenzando a abrir los ojos

Akane: Akiko!

Akiko: Akane? Donde…- Incorporándose y viendo a la bestia – Ahh!

Ranma-chan: Estas bien! – Viéndolas de reojo

Akiko: Que es eso! – Asustada viendo como se levantaba la bestia mientras lo apuntaba – Quien eres tu! Que sucede? – Mostrándose muy perturbada

Hisashi la mira de lejos con un poco de alivio: Akiko… - Voltea a ver la bestia

Kiminake se levanta y se limpia un poco de sangre que le sale de la boca: Jajaja que fuerte…Seria divertido jugar contigo un poco más…

Hisashi: La única diversión será conmigo! –Poniéndose en posición

Kiminake lo vio con esa mirada ensangrentada: Esta bien descendiente…Acabare primero contigo…

Akiko: Hisashi! – Mira aterrada las intensiones de este- Akane! Hay que detenerlo! Esa cosa puede matarlo! – Agarrando por los hombros a su nueva amiga

Akane trata de mirarla lo más serena posible: Tienes que confiar en el…

Akiko a punto de quebrarse en llanto: Es que el…- soltando a Akane

Akane: Comprendo lo preocupada que estas…La persona que más quieres esta en peligro…Yo se lo que se siente…- Mirando la espalda de Ranma-chan

-Hisashi y Kiminake se enfrentaban en ese momento, pero la rapidez de Hisashi no era la necesaria

Hisashi: "No tengo otra opción que usar…mi ultima técnica…Mi cuerpo esta llegando a su limite"

Kiminake: Que te sucede descendiente! – Pregunta burlonamente- Ya te cansaste!

Hisashi: je! Hisashi Kamiya no se rinde nunca! –En tono altivo

Ranma-chan: Aprovecha para huir con Akiko…Akane…

Akiko: Huir! Están locos! No podemos dejar a Hisashi! No puedo dejarlo! – Alejándose de estos dos en dirección a Hisashi- Hisashi!

Akane: Akiko!

Hisashi: "Akiko!" – La mira con sorpresa y temor

Kiminake: Con que ya estas lista… Prometida! – Tirándose contra ella---La joya brilla----

Akiko mira con terror que la bestia va contra ella: AAAHHHH!

Hisashi: No Rom! Es Akiko! – Grita con desesperación

-Kiminake parece detenerse en seco ante el grito de desesperación de este

Kiminake: A..Akiko…- Oyéndose la voz muy rara de la bestia

Akiko derramando lagrimas y con mucha confusión reflejada en su rostro: Rom…?

La bestia voltea a ver sus manos: GGGRRRRRtrrrrraaaaarrrrrggghhhhh! – Soltando un grito mucho más fuerte que los anteriores pero en este se oía cierta desesperación y cayendo de rodillas

Akiko se va acercando a este: Eres Rom?...-Sin dejar de llorar

-Y cuando esta a punto de tocarlo la bestia le suelta un mano lastimándole la mano

Kiminake: Aléjate! –Mirándola con los ojos llenos de rabia- Ese hombre ya no existe!

Hisashi: Tigre aniquilador de Kastriya! – Tomando por sorpresa a Kiminake apartándolo algunos metros de Akiko – Aléjate de ella!

Akiko: Hisashi! – Abrazándolo mientras llora

Hisashi: Estas bien! – Le pregunta muy preocupado

Akiko lo mira con los ojos más tristes que halla visto: Dime que no es Rom!

A Hisashi se le partió el corazón: Lo siento Akiko pero el…

Ranma-chan se acerca a ellos: El regresara a su forma original!

Hisashi: Ranma…

Ranma-chan lo mira: Yo protegeré a Akiko...Tu acaba con esa bestia y recupera a Rom! – Le dice sonriendo

Hisashi: Si tienes razón! Te la encargo! – Dice mientras se aleja de ellos rumbo a seguir golpeando a la bestia

Akiko: Es verdad tu eres Ranma…( A pesar del estado shock que tuvo antes, ella también vio la transformación de Ranma en mujer)

Ranma-chan: Jejeje si…

Akiko: Todo es muy extraño…-Dice bajando la mirada

Kiminake: Tus fuerzas no son las mismas….Tu ataque no ha sido el mejor…

Hisashi: Je…ya veremos el siguiente…

Kiminake: Yo mostrare que es un verdadero golpe! Kaaasssss! – Lanzando contra Hisashi un gran ataque que este logra medio contener pero que final de cuentas sale despedido por el impacto final

Akiko: Hisashi!

Sra. Sakura: Hijo! – Grita desde donde ven la pelea- Yuto por favor! No puedo más ayuda a nuestro hijo! – Le suplica a su esposo con lagrimas en los ojos

Sr. Yuto: No…

Sra. Sakura: Como puedes negarte! Puede matarlo! Yo iré! – Pero cuando esta trata de ir su esposo la agarra

Sr. Yuto: Si el solo no logra acabar con la bestia…La maldición no acabara…- Dice muy serio

Sra. Sakura: Pero..Pero..Mi hijo..! – Cayendo de rodillas

Sr. Yuto: Yo te entiendo pero es algo que solo Hisashi puede hacer…- mirando a su hijo

Hisashi se tambaleaba: "Tengo que apresurarme!"

Kiminake: Ya es todo descendiente…mira tu cuerpo es demasiado frágil para esta pelea! Jajajajaja

Hisashi: Deja de subestimarme! – Lanzándose precipitadamente contra el, pero la bestia le aserto un buen golpe mandándolo a volar a y este cae inconsciente

Akiko, Akane y Ranma-chan al unisono: Hisashi!

Kiminake: Jajajajajaja que fácil….Ahora vas tu prometida…-Mirando a Akiko

Ranma-chan se pone en posición: Primero pasaras sobre mi! – Le grita desafiante

Kiminake: Será muy divertido! ---Brilla la joya----

- Akane que volvió al lado de su familia veía como se acercaba a Ranma-chan y a Akiko la bestia

Akane: Ranma también esta muy cansando….Esos bobos…- Corriendo al lado de Hisashi- "Tengo que despertarlo"

Kiminake: Quítate individuo!

Ranma-chan: Apártate un poco Akiko! – Corriendo hacia la bestia – Golpe especial! –Impactando su puño contra el abdomen de la gran criatura

Kiminake: Tu también…ya no tienes mucha fuerza….

Ranma-chan: Que! – dice con asombro

Kiminake: Eres una basura! – Tirando las garras contra este quien solo logra provocar una leve raspadura en la mejilla de Ranma

Ranma-chan: Estuvo cerca…

Genma: Tendrá que pensar Ranma algo rápido…-Dice serio

Soun: Lo malo es que no podemos intervenir

Nabiki: Más bien pareciera que tienen mucho miedo – Dice muy sarcástica

Soun: Pero que dices hija!

Genma: Cierto! Si pudiéramos ayudaríamos!

Kasumi: Papá tus piernas tiemblan mucho –dijo con una sonrisa

Soun: AHhhh! Jajajaajaja Usted también Saotome!

Genma: AAahhh Es que tengo frió! Jejejejeje

Nabiki: Pero que par de viejos tontos…. ¬¬u

-Mientras con Akane y Hisashi

Akane se acerca Hisashi y lo mueve con mucha suavidad: Hisashi..! Hisashi..!

-Este comienza a dar muestras de conocimiento nuevamente y poco a poco va abriendo los ojos

Hisashi: A..Akane…?

Akane sonriendo más aliviada con los ojos vidriosos: Hisashi...Al fin…

Hisashi la mira tiernamente: Hasta preocupada te vez muy bonita…-Tocando una de sus mejillas

Akane se molesta por el comentario: AAYY! Pero que cosas dices en un momento como este! – Zarandeando un poco a Hisashi

Ranma-chan que en ese momento se encontraba tumbado en piso por el golpe que le acaba de dar Kiminake, de casualidad oyó lo que este le dijo a Akane: "Ese Hisashi!" - Molesto

Kiminake: Esta distracción te costara! – Tirando hacia el un puñetazo

-Ranma-chan ya esta cubriéndose con las manos…Pero nada paso ya que:

Pock! – Se escucho

-Kiminake volteo en dirección a Akiko

Akiko: Aléjate! – Con otras dos piedras en las manos (claro está son piedras nada grandes)

Kiminake: Jajajajaja….En verdad crees que eso me hará daño?

Akiko tenia una mirada determinada: No me importa! Solo aléjate! – Tirándole una de las piedras

-La bestia la atrapo en una de sus manos y la volvió polvo

-Akiko trago saliva

Kiminake: Te destruiré prometida!

Akiko: Yo soy…

Hisashi: HAAAAA! - Dando una patada a Kiminake – Ya te lo advertí…Aléjate de ella!

Akiko: Hisashi…

Hisashi: Por favor Akiko no quiero que te lastimen! Tu Ranma! No la ibas a proteger?

Ranma-chan que se estaba levantando: Ya deja de reclamarme!

Akiko agarra la mano de Hisashi: Si en verdad soy yo esa persona no me alejare de tu lado…-Le dice seria

Hisashi: Akiko….

Akiko: Tal vez no sea fuerte pero en algo te ayudare!

Hisashi esta conmovido por las palabras de su verdadero amor: Esta bien…

Akane se acerca a Ranma: Estas bien? – Muy preocupada

Ranma-chan: Si..si..si…- Dice con algo de enojo

-Akane lo mira con cara de: "A ti que te pasa!"

Hisashi: Akiko corre hacia la bestia para llamar su atención y yo lo atacare

Akiko: Esta bien! – Dirigiéndose hacia la bestia que se estaba levantando de la patada de Hisashi – Ven por mi! Bestia apestosa! – Sacándole la legua

Kiminake: Akiko….----Brilla la joya---- - La bestia mueve violentamente la cabeza y corre en dirección de esta

Hisashi: Ahora es el momento: Combinación Cobra Vajmamus Espiritual! – Tocando en algunas partes de uno de lo grandes brazos de la bestia haciendo que en cada punto apareciera una mancha, bueno esta no se apreciaba casi nada por el pelo pero ahí estaban ( :P)

Kiminake: GRRaaaaahhhhrrgghhhh! Maldito! Esa técnica! – Su brazo colgaba inútil

Hisashi respiraba con mucha dificultada se veía muy jadeante: Je..je…Y eso no es nada!.. Si continuo tu sabes que pasara! Ahora dime como recuperar a Rom!…

Soun: No puedo creerlo! Esa técnica!

Genma: Realmente es muy poderoso este joven!

Kasumi: Que quieren decir?

Soun: Esa técnica trata de varios cientos de años atrás del arte de Kalaripayat y es la técnica de los puntos vitales!

Hisashi: Exacto!

Genma: Si continua con la presión de puntos podría hasta matarlo! –Dice serio

-Los gritos se escuchan por toda el área de la pelea, la bestia se veía ya algo cansada

Akane: Pero si lo hace Rom….

Kiminake: Atrévete a hacerlo y tu amigo morirá también…descendiente!

Hisashi apretó los puños: Ya dime como recuperarlo!

Kiminake: Este cuerpo ya fue tomado por este gran espíritu! Y la forma de lograrlo esta más allá de tu alcance! No tiene sentido que lo sepas! – Grito furica la criatura ---La joya brilla---

Nabiki: Eso es!

Akane: Que pasa Nabiki! – volteando a ver a su hermana (Akane y Ranma se acercaron a donde se encontraba su familia)

Nabiki: Ya encontré la fuente de poder de esta bestia y muy probablemente…-Quedándose pensativa

-Todos los Tendo y los Saotome voltean a ver a la perspicaz chica

Ranma-chan: Ya dinos Nabiki!

Nabiki: Miren como el pendiente brilla, en esos momentos esa cosa parece restablecerse!

-Ranma-chan mira con detenimiento a la bestia mientras seguía enfrentándose contra Hisashi y en ese momento hubo un brillo del pendiente y este lanza a Hisashi

Ranma-chan: Es cierto…

Nabiki: Así que sospecho que todo tiene relación con ese pendiente…y si lograsen destruirlo…

Akane: Tal vez Rom recupere su cuerpo! – Mirando a su hermana

Nabiki: Así es!

Akane: Vaya que lista eres Nabiki! – dice muy admirada

Nabiki: Jejejeje luego se lo cobrare a Hisashi!

Akane: Tu no cambias en ninguna situación! ¬¬u

Ranma-chan: Si es así...Hisashi! Destruye el pendiente! – Le grita

Hisashi: Que!…-Algo extrañado

Akane: El pendiente! Esa es la fuente!

-Hisashi voltea ver a la bestia con el ceño fruncido

Kiminake: Je…Al parecer lo descubrieron…

Hisashi: Entonces eso haré! – Tirándose contra la bestia

-Kiminake lo mira acercarse y con su único brazo lo manda a volar cerca de Akiko

Akiko: Hisashi! – Se acerca a el

Hisashi: Demonios…Estoy llegando a mi límite…-Tratando de levantarse

Akiko: Yo..No se que mas hacer! – Lo mira desesperada

Hisashi: Tranquila…Todo estará bien…-Levantándose- No importa las veces que caiga yo acabare con esto…Yo te protegeré –Con una sonrisa

-Akiko mira con mucha sorpresa como se levanta con ese cuerpo tan maltrecho: Hisashi…

-Con los padres de Hisashi

Sr. Yuto: Así que eso es…-Dice serio

Sra. Sakura: Yo lo traeré…-Dice levantándose

Sr. Yuto: No!

Sra. Sakura: El la necesita!

Sr. Yuto: Yo iré por ella, no te voy a arriesgar por si hay otro temblor…

Sra. Sakura: Yuto…- Lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos

Este sonríe: No tardare... – Alejándose de su esposa yendo en dirección a su casa

Sra. Sakura: Por favor no tardes…-Dice llorando viendo alejarse a su esposo

-Y en la pelea

Ranma-chan: Ya no soporto más estar aquí esperando! - Dice levantándose (Akane lo había sentado para que pudiera descansar algo)

Akane: Pero que dices! Tu también estas herido! Yo iré a ayudarlo!

Ranma-chan: Tonta! No vez lo poderoso que es! Tu podrías…! – Quebrándosele la voz

Y apretando los puños

Akane se levanta y pone ambas manos en las mejillas de Ranma: Estaré bien…-Mirándolo muy tiernamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose rumbo a donde estaba Hisashi

Ranma-chan: Akane…-Sonrojado y algo atontado, pero al instante reacciona- No! Espera! Agh! – Cae arrodillado

Todos: Ranma!

Ranma-chan: Tonta…-Dice mientras se toca el abdomen y mira como Akane se acerca donde esta Hisashi

Kasumi: Estas bien? – Preocupada

Ranma-chan medio sonriendo: Si.. – Y afirma igualmente con la cabeza..

-Akane llega junto a Hisashi

Hisashi: Akane?

Akane: Hey bestia! – Grita mientras a la vez rompe parte del vestido para poder tener más movilidad dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus largas y bien torneadas piernas

Hisashi: Akane? –Dice algo sonrojado

Akane: Yo te voy a ayudar Hisashi! – Dice mientras se pone en posición

Este la mira y afirma con la cabeza: Como en los viejos tiempos…

Akane sonríe: Solo algo diferente…

Kiminake ve con desprecio a la jovencita que recién le acaba de retar: Más estorbos…

Akane: Que dices! – Molesta y corre contra la bestia

Hisashi: Akane espera!

Akane: Haaaaaa!- Tirando una serie de golpes y patadas que son fácilmente bloqueadas y esquivadas por la bestia

Kiminake: Eres débil! –Dándole una patada

Akane: Aaaahhhhhh!

Hisashi y Ranma-chan: Akane!

Akane: ahgg….-Levantándose

-La bestia se aproxima a ella

Kiminake: Je..je..je..

-Akane ve con algo de temor a la gran criatura

Kiminake: Estorbo! – Apunto de pisarla

PRaaahhss! – Se escucha algo romperse algo en la espalda de la bestia

-Kiminake voltea y es Akiko con una rama rota entre las manos

Kiminake: Tu otra vez! – Volteándose en dirección a ella

Akane: Akiko..-Viéndola

Akiko: No te atrevas a lastimarla! – Temblando a un con la rama rota entre las manos

-Kiminake se aproxima en un moviendo rápido hacia esta y la agarra con el único brazo que le queda, apretándola con su gran mano

Akiko: AAhhhhhh! – Grita de dolor y suelta la rama

Hisashi: Akiko! – Acercándose corriendo

Kiminake: No te atrevas descendiente si no la romperé en pedazos como aquella roca!

-Hisashi se para en seco mirando con preocupación y algo de desesperación a su amiga estar en las garras de esa criatura

Hisashi: Déjala! Ella no tiene nada que ver!

Kiminake: Jajajajaja….Ohh…claro que si….- Apretando un poco

Akiko: aghh….-sufriendo y derramando lagrimas

Akane se levanta: Maldita bestia! – Lanzándose contra este pero la bestia al percatarse de sus intensiones le pega con la cola (Y si tiene una colita bastante larga por cierto, je, y la usa como látigo) mandando lejos a Akane pero Ranma-chan la atrapa

Ranma-chan: Estas bien Akane – La mira preocupado

Akane medio sonríe: Si…-Dice Mientras se toca el brazo donde recibió el impacto- Ay que ayudar a Akiko, Ranma…-Mirando a la bestia sostener a Akiko

-Mientras se ve una sombra acercarse a la Sra. Sakura, esta voltea para encontrarse que es su esposo

Sr. Yuto: Dime que regrese a tiempo? – Pregunta con preocupación

Sra. Sakura: Si! La trajiste?

Sr. Yuto: Si…-Dejándole ver a su esposa una funda aterciopelada color rojo vino- Se la llevare a Hisashi!

Sra. Sakura: con cuidado!

Sr. Yuto corre rumbo a donde se encuentra su hijo: Hisashi! – Grita mientras corre

Hisashi voltea ver: Papá!

Sr. Yuto: Tómala! Te la he traído! – Agitando aquella funda

-La bestia por los gritos también voltea a ver a esa persona

Kiminake: No puede ser! – Mirando la funda – No lo permitiré! BRAAA!- Lanzando contra este de nuevo su ataque

Hisashi: Papá!

-Akiko miraba al igual que el resto con terror lo que acababa de suceder

Sra. Sakura: Yuuuutooo! – Grita con desesperación

-El jefe de la familia Kamiya solo acierta a proteger con aquella

Sr. Yuto: aaaaahhhhhhh! – Recibiendo el impacto y saliendo despedido por el aire

Papa: Nooo! Papá! – Corriendo a donde estaba el cuerpo de su padre

Kiminake: Nooo! - Poniéndose entre este y su padre- Todo acabara ahora y apretó de nuevo a Akiko

Akiko: ahhhgggg….

Hisashi: No puede ser!…

Akane: Ve con el señor Yuto por favor!

Ranma-chan: Si! – Dejando a un lado a Akane

Hisashi: Por que has hecho eso?- Dice más molesto que antes

Kiminake: No te hagas el inocente descendiente…

Hisashi: Que! – Pregunta sin entender

Kiminake: Quieres destruirme con la legendaria Urimi!

Hisashi: Urimi!

-Llega Ranma-chan con el padre de Hisashi

Ranma-chan: Se encuentra bien?

Sr. Yuto: aghhhhhh…-Tocándose un brazo – Si…Urimi me protegió….

Ranma-chan: Urimi?

Sr. Yuto: Por favor…Entrégasela a mi hijo…Solo con esto podrá destruir el pendiente….- Entregándole una especie de espada-látigo, la cual tenia un mango negro con un tallado de varios símbolos que no lograba descifrar y de la cual salían 3 cintas muy largas

Ranma-chan lo observo un momento algo sorprendido: Si! -Y se alejo con esta arma entre sus manos

Sr. Yuto: Ahora todo esta en tus manos hijo…-Cayendo de espalda al piso

-La señora Sakura se acerco a este

Kiminake: Esta jovencita huele muy bien…-Acercando su temible cara a su prisionera

Hisashi: Aleja tu cara de ella!

Kiminake: Su corazón…Siente algo por esta insignificante criatura…-Mirando el cuerpo de Akiko

Hisashi: Que!

Kiminake: Jajajajajaja que burdos son los humanos!

Akiko: Libera Rom por favor…-Llorando

Kiminake: Que dices criatura…?

Akiko: Por favor déjalo! – Llorando amargamente

La bestia queda petrificada un momento: Akiko…-Se escucha en un susurro

Ranma-chan: "Este es el momento!"- Hisashi atrápala! – Lanzándole el arma

Hisashi la atrapa y la observa un momento de pronto lo comprende: Esta es el arma que había guardado mi padre…

----FLASHBACK----

Hisashi niño: Que es eso papi? – Dice muy curioso mientras señala la vitrina que estaba en el estudio de su padre

Sr. Yuto: Esa es un arma que ha pasado por nuestra familia Hisashi, es un arma muy poderosa si la sabes usar, podría romper hasta diamantes con sus poderosos filos!…Tal vez un día la uses…-Le responde al niño tiernamente mientras le pone una mano en la cabeza-

Hisashi niño: Yupi! – Grita el niño emocionado

----FIN DEL FLASHBACK ----

Hisashi: Ya entiendo padre…

Akiko: Aggghhh…-Exclama la joven al ser estrujada por la bestia

Kiminake: Ya cállate!

Hisashi: Kiminake! – Extendiendo las 3 cintas y dejándose oír al extenderse el sonido de los filos cortando el aire

-La gran criatura se da cuenta de que lo que el más temía podría suceder

Kiminake: Veo que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes…

Hisashi: Suelta a Akiko y pelea solo conmigo!

-Kiminake frunce el ceño y baja a la joven con suavidad dejándola sentada

Kiminake: Bien…Tomare esta petición como tú ultimo deseo y cumpliré con los deseos de la persona que me invoco al acabar contigo descendiente…

Hisashi: Ven sígueme a los claros del jardín! No quiero seguir arriesgando a nadie más! – Mirando en ese momento a Akiko y le sonríe, se aleja corriendo en dirección al claro, la bestia lo sigue

Akane se acerca a Akiko: Te encuentras bien?

Akiko la mira: Si…No me hizo mucho daño – Dice sonriendo a medias

Akane le contesta la sonrisa: Que bueno…

Akiko: Ay que seguir a Hisashi – Tratando de levantarse

Akane: Si tienes razón!

Ranma-chan: Ustedes no lo entienden?

Akane: Que!

Ranma-chan: El se alejo de aquí para poder pelear tranquilo….

Akane: Pero no vez lo lastimado que esta el no soportara mucho más! – Dice con preocupación

Akiko: No puedo dejarlo…El me necesita…

Ranma-chan: No seas terca! El…

Akiko: No me importa! – Mirándolo determinada- Es la persona más importante para mi, debo estar a su lado!

Ranma comprende a Akiko: Esta bien…Yo te llevare con el…

Akane: Oye!

Ranma-chan: No te preocupes Akane no dejare que le pase nada malo! – Carga a Akiko en su espalda- Akane…Ve junto a los padres de Hisashi, nosotros iremos con Hisashi

Akane: Pero…

Akiko: Por favor Akane-chan ayúdalos! – Mirándola con los ojos vidriosos

Akane se limita a cruzarse de brazos: Esta bien…Pero..

-En eso sale corriendo Ranma-chan con Akiko

Akiko: Gracias Akane! – Se despide con una mano y le pregunta a Ranma- Estas seguro que puedes cargarme?

Ranma-chan: Claro no te preocupes! - "Espero y no sea tarde"-

-Con Hisashi y la bestia la contienda ya había empezado

Hisashi: "Por más que trato no logro quitarle el pendiente"

Kiminake: Que sucede descendiente? Ni tu juguete nuevo te sirve?

-Hisashi se molesta más

-Ranma-chan y Akiko llegan donde se encontraban peleando, pero ven una escena no muy buena, Hisashi se veía muy débil apenas sosteniendo la espada Urimi

Ranma-chan: Rayos Hisashi no se ve nada bien…-Baja a Akiko-

Akiko: No ha logrado destruir el pendiente – Mirando con preocupación – "Tengo que hacer algo…Ya se!"

-Akiko corre hacia la bestia

Ranma-chan: Espera Akiko! Corre tras ella

Akiko: Hey! Heeyyy! –Llamando la atención de la criatura

Hisashi: Akiko…

-Akiko parecía tener la intención de embestir a la bestia, pero en su camino le arrojaba unas piedras que había recogido en ese momento (Claro solo eran unas piedritas)

Hisashi: Aléjate Akiko!

-Pero su grito llego muy tarde… Akiko fue captura de nuevo por Kiminake

Ranma-chan: Demonios por que lo hizo! –Parando en seco muy perturbado por la acción tan repentina de Akiko

Hisashi: Akiko! Akiko!

Kiminake: Que estúpida criatura…Jajajaja…Tú no tienes la fuerza para vencerme…

Akiko: Tal vez no..Pero puedo hacer esto! – como Kiminake la tenia atrapada por la cintura, con todas sus fuerzas jalo el pendiente púrpura que colgaba de su cuello rompiendo la cadena…

-La bestia grito, poniéndose algo incontrolable sacudiendo a Akiko violentamente

Akiko: Aaaahhhhhh!

Hisashi: Akiko!

Akiko: Destrúyelo Hisashi! – Lazándole el pendiente

Kiminake: NOOoooooooo!

Hisashi ve el pendiente en el aire: Ahora! –Y en ese momento estira las 3 cintas envolviendo el pendiente entre ellas y provocando que explote…Cayendo los restos sobre los cuerpos de Akiko y La bestia…

-De pronto todo el ambiente cambio, el sol que hacia apenas unos momentos parecía que saldría desapareció, tornándose el cielo gris, trayendo inexplicables nubes negras, con vientos fuertes, de pronto la misma luz que antes envolvió a lo que fuera el cuerpo de Rom, envolvió al cuerpo de la bestia…

Kiminake: GGGGGggrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaggghhhhhhhhhhh!-Gritaba como si algo lo carcomiera por dentro

Akiko: AAaaaaahhhhh! – Gritaba al ser comprimida por el brazo de la bestia

Hisashi: Akiko! – Grito desesperado

Ranma-chan se acerco corriendo a Hisashi, pero a la vez se cubría la cara por el viento: Pero que sucede?

-La bestia volteo a ver a Akiko, esta sufría al igual que el: Akiko…. – Dicho esto la lanzo lejos de el

Akiko: Aahhh! – Cayendo en el césped

Hisashi: Akiko! – Corriendo a su lado- Estas bien?

Akiko: Si…- Medio levantándose- Pero que sucede! – Mirando a la bestia como se retorcía y gemía

-En eso llegan los demás

Akane: Ranma! – Se acerca a este

Ranma-chan: Akane!

Akane: Que sucede? – Gritaba mientras se cubría por el viento

-Pero en eso una inexplicable calma apareció

Hisashi: Pero que demo…

-La bestia estaba ahí parada sin moverse…sin musitar algún sonido, todos están en silencio a la expectativa de lo que sucediera…De pronto cayo de rodillas, una extraña energía parecía recorrer el cuerpo de la bestia

-Hisashi se dispuso acercarse

Akiko: Hisashi…-mira con preocupación a su amigo acercarse

-Estando ya a unos pasos, una luz cegadora envolvió al cuerpo de la bestia y de pronto se escucho la voz de la bestia decir:

Tu lo has logrado descendiente…..

AAAAAAAAAarrrgghhhhh

-Ese grito fue lo ultimo que se escucho que pasaba de la luz, todos cubrieron sus ojos

-Se formo un gran silencio…

Hisashi bajo el brazo que uso para cubrirse los ojos: Pero que…-Sintió que alguien paso corriendo a su lado y cuando pudo ver bien vio que era Akiko

Akiko: Te encuentras bien? –Pregunta con ternura mientras sostiene el cuerpo de su amigo…

Hisashi: Rom?...-Dice incrédulo y los ojos vidriosos

Akiko: Por favor dime que estas bien… – Dice con los ojos llorosos

Akane: Volvió a su forma original…-dijo con una sonrisa

Ranma-chan: Vaya que bueno – Dijo sonriendo y sintiéndose aliviado

-Todos observaban a Rom, este se encontraba entre los brazos de Akiko, aun no contestaba a los llamados de esta…Su cuerpo se notaba cansado, herido, ahora si se apreciaba las marcas en su brazo hechas por Hisashi, y a nadie parecía importarle el hecho que no tuviese nada de ropa (Claro se había destruido al volverse bestia :P) …

-Hisashi se acerco a ellos y se arrodillo aún lado de Akiko

Rom: Akiko…? – Comenzó a abrir los ojos

Akiko: Rom! – Dijo sin aguantar más las lágrimas

Hisashi: Como estas amigo? – Dijo sonriendo

Rom miro a su amigo y sin antes poder decir palabra, lagrimas empezaron a cursar por sus mejillas: Yo…Lo siento…Yo no sabia…. – A duras penas podía decir

Hisashi le puso una mano en el hombro: Tranquilo todo esta bien…Todo ya acabo…-Sin dejar de sonreír

-Esas palabras tranquilizaron al joven Rom y sonrió igual

-El señor Yuto se acerco y puso su saco sobre la espalda de Rom: Creo que debes cubrirte – Dijo sonriendo

Akiko se sonrojo y volteo a aún lado, Hisashi rió y Rom no pudo evitar sonrojarse…Todos se veían muy contentos

Ranma-chan: Que bueno que todo acabo verdad Akane? – Volteándola a ver, pero para su sorpresa Akane estaba llorando- Que te sucede Akane?

Akane se limpia rápidamente las lagrimas: Nada! Estoy muy contenta por ellos…– dijo sonriendo y volteando a ver la tierna escena que hacían esos 3

-Ranma miro a Akane que se veía muy tierna y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedarse pensando…

-Pasaron varias horas desde lo sucedido, ya la noche ya había caído, los más jóvenes estaban en el cuarto de Hisashi, ya que este no podía más y estaba terriblemente cansado, todos los que participaron en la pelea estaban vendados y en ese momento le terminaban de contar a Rom la historia….

Rom: En serio sucedió todo eso? – Preguntaba incrédulo

Hisashi: Si así es!

Rom: Me apena mucho todo eso…Pero yo no sabia que algo como eso sucedería…Nunca me contaron el verdadero significado….- Dice en tono serio

-Todos lo miran

Rom: Desde que mi bisabuela me lo entrego sentí una energía extraña…algo que me decía que no debía separarme de el…Es claro que ella sabia todo…Lo peor de todo es que veía lo que sucedía por los ojos de esa criatura pero no podía hacer nada…Estaba atrapado dentro de mi propio cuerpo.. Mirando el piso con los ojos perdidos- Creo que…-

Akiko: Que harás?

Rom sonríe y la mira: Creo que iré a hablar con mi bisabuela

Hisashi: Pero ella no vive en este país no es cierto?

Rom: Si así es, creo que es lo mejor que este lejos por un tiempo – Sonriendo

Akiko: Por que? Tardaras en volver?

Rom se sonroja un poco y sonríe: Necesito tiempo para pensar unas cosas…Y creo que me hará bien un pequeño viaje para verlos desde otra perspectiva -Voltea a ver a Hisashi con cara de cómplice- Además no tardare mucho te lo prometo! –Sonriéndole a Akiko

Akiko: Es una promesa! –Sonriéndole ampliamente

Rom: Bueno…Ya me tengo que retirar – Dice levantándose de la silla

Akane: Creo que nosotros también tenemos que ver ya nuestras maletas verdad Ranma (Ranma ya estaba en su versión masculina)

Ranma: Si es cierto

Akiko: Bien entonces yo me voy contigo Rom! – Dice sonriendo y caminando junto a Rom hacia la puerta- Mi mamá no creerá todo esto!

Hisashi: Ehhh! No espera Akiko!

Akiko: Que sucede? – volteando a ver a Hisashi

Hisashi se sonroja un poco: Podrías esperar un poco antes de decirle …mañana yo iré a tu casa para hablar con ella…te parece?

Akiko lo mira un poco desconcertada pero le sonríe: Esta bien…Esperare a mañana Hisa-kun

Hisashi: Gracias – Con una gran sonrisa

Akiko: Bueno nos vemos mañana! Descansa bien!

Rom: Si! Nos vemos después – sonriendo

Akane: Hasta al rato Hisashi

-Y cuando Ranma va a cruzar la puerta…

Hisashi: Ranma espera!

Ranma: huh!

Hisashi: Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Ranma: mmm claro – dice con extrañeza

Akane: Sucede algo?

Hisashi: No nada A-chan solo necesito hablar a solas con el! – con una sonrisa

Akane lo miro intrigada y luego a Ranma, este solo encogió los hombros en signo de que el tampoco sabia nada: Mmm nos vemos después…-dijo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando tras de sí

Ranma se acerco a Hisashi y se sentó en la silla más próxima a este: Que pasa? No me dirás que es algo sobre Akane verdad! – dijo en tono de juego

Hisashi: Pues si…en parte si…

Ranma: Huh? Que quieres decir? – Frunciendo el ceño

Hisashi: No me mal interpretes! Jajajaja Mis intenciones son nobles esta vez! Lo juro! – Dijo muy divertido

-Ranma lo veía aun no muy convencido

Hisashi: Primero quiero agradecerte….No cualquiera hubiese hecho lo que tu

Ranma: Bah! No cualquiera tiene una maldición como la mía!

Hisashi: Es cierto!

-Ranma sintió una puñalada ( snif snif )

Hisashi: Pero si quitas eso…Se que tus intensiones fueron muy nobles Ranma…Tu solo querías proteger a A-chan…Se nota que estas muy enamorado de ella

Ranma se sonrojo: Que cosas dices! Ella es solo una niña boba que…

Hisashi lo interrumpe: Eso no es cierto! A-chan es muy lista y además muy linda! Además no creo que debas seguir ocultando tus sentimientos!

-Ranma que esta bastante rojo no hablaba solo volteo su rostro hacia un lado con la boca torcida

Hisashi: Tómame a mi de ejemplo! Por estar ocultando sentimientos pasaron muchas cosas! Solo que he tenido suerte…A pesar de todo…-Dice bajando la mirada y sonriendo como si recordara algo

Ranma que sigue rojo y nervioso: Para ti es muy fácil decirlo! Akiko es una niña muy dulce e inocente que…

Hisashi lo interrumpe: Están parecida a Akane…Creo que fue la primera cosa que me llamo la atención de ella! Pero no se lo digas ok? –Diciéndole la ultima frase en voz baja, mientras se cubría con una mano- ... Pero Akiko tiene algo especial que no se como describir…como cuando sonríe o me mira curiosa…-Sonrojándose

-Ranma lo escuchaba con la cabeza algo baja y pensando que en realidad el comprende todo lo que decía, ya que el adoraba cada expresión de su linda Akane…Sobre todo esa sonrisa tímida que lo llevaba al cielo…

Hisashi: Te digo todo esto por una razón…

Ranma: Y cual es?

Hisashi: Quiero compensar de alguna manera los enredos que pude causar entre los dos…

Ranma se limita a cerrar los ojos y levantarse de la silla: Nah..Déjalo así nosotros estamos bien!

Hisashi: No espera!

-Ranma lo mira

Hisashi: Quiero darte esto! – Saca de su cómoda a aquella caja aterciopelada

Ranma: Es el…

Hisashi: Si…Ella me lo devolvió y pensé que era mejor dártelo! Como están comprometidos este es un buen regalo no crees! – Dice con una sonrisa

Ranma le dice en un tono serio: No puedo aceptarlo

Hisashi: Pero que dices! No seas tonto! En serio es un regalo!

Ranma: No Hisashi…Ese anillo tú deberías dárselo a la persona que realmente te interesa…

Hisashi: Ranma…pero…-Dice sin comprender

Ranma: Además si voy a darle algo tan importante…Prefiero que sea algo que involucre solo a los dos...Que sea algo que solo yo le de…-Dice sonriendo de esa forma tan carismática que tiene, mientras mete ambas manos en los bolsillos y comprime algo dentro de una de sus bolsas (Es tan lindo!)

Se limita a sonreír Hisashi: Te entiendo

Ranma: Bien! Me voy a preparar mi maleta! Si no luego Akane estará molestándome…Ya la conoces! Nos vemos después! –Dice saliendo del cuarto

Hisashi se queda viendo la puerta: Que afortunado son ellos…-Sonrojándose y después acomodándose en su cama viendo la cajita aterciopelada que aun tenia en la mano: Akiko…

-Así pasaron las horas hasta que llego la mañana siguiente, el día que por fin regresarían a su hogar todos los habitantes de la casa de los Tendo, en la entrada de la enorme mansión están Hisashi, los padres de este y Rom

Sra. Sakura: Niñas ya saben que esta es su casa! – Con los ojos vidriosos

Kasumi: Muchas gracias –Sonriendo dulcemente

Sra. Sakura: Se que ya lo he repetido muchas veces Ranma y Akane, pero…Agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi hijo

Akane sonríe a penada: que cosas dice no fue nada!

Ranma: Claro como tu no hiciste casi nada…

-Akane le da un pisotón

Ranma: Ouch!

Akane: Jajajajaja…Además yo quería disculparme por el vestido –Dice bajando la vista- Lo arruine en el combate…

La sra. Sakura la miro tiernamente y le puso ambas manos en los hombros: Pequeña tu has cuidado algo que es lo más preciado para mi…No importa aquel vestido –Sonriendo y abrazando a Akane

Chofer: Ya esta todo el equipaje en el automóvil señor…-Dirigiéndose al señor Tendo

Soun: Muchas gracias!...Bien hijas a llegado el momento…-Dice mirando con una sonrisa a sus hijas

Kasumi: Muchas gracias por toda su hospitalidad – Dice mientras hace un reverencia hacia los señores Kamiya

Sr. Yuto: Fue todo un honor que vinieran – Dice sonriendo gentilmente

El sr. Tendo le da la mano a su viejo amigo: Si muchas gracias por todo!

Hisashi se acerca a Akane: Muchas gracias por todo A-chan – Sonriendo

Akane sonríe igual: Sabes hay algo que quiero darte desde el final de la pelea que tuviste con Ranma…

-Ranma voltea a ver con sospecha a estos 2

Hisashi: Y que es? – Pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa

Smash!

-Akane le propino una bofetada a su amigo

Soun: Hija que haces? – Grito alarmado

Kasumi: Akane!

Ranma: "Vaya…No pensé ver esto" – Veía con sorpresa la cara de Hisashi

Akane: Siento que haya sido frente a todos…-Dice haciendo una mueca

Hisashi se toco la mejilla agredida y se hecho a reír: Jajajajajajajajajaja si que me la merecía jajajajajajajajajaja

-Rom solo los mira sorprendidos

-Akane le sonríe y Hisashi abraza a Akane

Hisashi: Te voy a extrañar mucho A-chan…-Sonriendo pero teniendo una mirada entre triste y alegre

Akane se dejo llevar por el abrazo: Yo también…

Ranma: cmmm..cmmm…- Hacia Ranma como si se aclarar la garganta

Akane se da cuenta de esto: Bueno creo ya nos vamos! – Sonriendo mientras se limpiaba con una mano los ojos las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

Rom: Me dio mucho gusto conocerlos! Espero nos veamos pronto! –Con una sonrisota en los labios

Akane: A mi también!

Rom: Gracias sobre todo a ti Nabiki-san! Tu fuiste muy inteligente!

Nabiki sonríe satisfecha: No fue nada…

-Todos los que viven en la casa Tendo quedan sorprendidos

Nabiki: No me miren todos así! – Dice arqueando una ceja y acercándose al automóvil

Ranma: Bueno creo que es todo…

Akiko: Esperen! Esperen!

-Todos voltean y ven que es Akiko que se acerca corriendo hacia el lugar donde están

Akane: Es Akiko!

Akiko: Que bueno… que los alcance! –Dijo respirando agitada

Hisashi: Pensé que nos veríamos en la tarde

Akiko: Si…pero quería darle algo a Akane antes que se vaya...-Le entrega a Akane una cajita de tamaño mediano

Akane: No tenias que molestarte – Dice sonriendo

Akiko: Es algo que preparo mi mamá conmigo! Es para ti y Ranma! – Dice contenta

Hisashi: Tu lo hiciste? –Dice mirando sospechosa la caja

Akiko: Ni siquiera lo pienses Hisa-kun! –Dice mirando molesta a su amigo- Por favor acepten este presente como un recuerdo de aquí

Akane: Que amable

Ranma mirando también sospechosa la comida: Si…gracias…

-Después de terminar de despedirse todos se suben a la limusina

Akane: Los esperamos en Nerima! – Dice mientras se despide con la mano

Akiko: Gracias! Nos veremos pronto!

Rom: Nos vemos!

Ranma: Que traigan buenas nuevas!

Hisashi se sonroja: Y tu recuerda lo que te dije! –Toma de la mano a Akiko en ese momento, haciendo que esta se sonroje un poco, Hisashi la ve mientras sonríe de una manera muy tierna provocando la misma reacción ella y así entendiendo sin palabras los dos voltean a ver a sus amigos que se alejaban de la propiedad

-La limusina se aleja

-Akane mira a Ranma mientras se acomoda en su asiento

Akane: Que te quiso decir Hisashi? De que hablaron ayer no me contaste…

Ranma la mira y se sonroja un poco: Nada…Cosa de hombres!

Akane: mmmmm que malo eres…-Voltea hacia una ventana y mira el horizonte

-Habían pasado las horas desde que llegaron a su hogar, la noche ya había caído en la ciudad y todos ya se encontraban acostados menos Akane que salía de bañarse

Akane: Por fin mi cama! – Tirándose en su cama – Cierto no lleve a la cocina lo que me dio Akiko!

-Akane bajo tarareando una canción, se veía muy contenta, ya que llego a la cocina decidió abrir y ver lo que su nueva amiga les había dado

Akane: Tiene buen aspecto…-Dijo mirando la comida- Que es esto? – Tomo un pequeño papel que estaba pegado en la tapa- Una nota..no la vi antes..- Al abrirla se dio cuenta que era de Akiko…

---Querida Akane:

Akane este es un pequeño gesto que hecho con mi madre, además de ser un regalo de despedida es también un regalo de gratitud hacia a ti y Ranma por haber ayudado a Hisashi, no se que sabor tenga pero esta hecho con mucho cariño…Gracias por todo en serio…También quiero agradecerte por que de una manera me diste el valor para enfrentar de una vez mis sentimientos, ahora se que soy correspondida…Sabes? Tengo la corazonada que algo grandioso pasara y por fin podrás expresar tus sentimientos hacia Ranma también, eres muy afortunada Akane-chan y recuerda tener animo todos los días! Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, eres una amiga muy especial…

Gracias de nuevo, TQ tu nueva amiga Akiko

P.D. Pronto seré muy buena cocinera te lo prometo, tu también practica!

---

-Akane se sonríe conmovida por la nota y sale de la cocina para dirigirse al jardín, pero para su sorpresa había alguien ahí…

Akane: Ranma? – Se da cuenta que este esta cerca del estanque

Ranma se voltea para encontrase a Akane: Ah…Hola Akane –Tenia una mirada algo perdida que le daba un toque de inocencia

Akane se sonroja un poco: Pensé que ya estarías dormido…Te sucede algo? Acercándose a el

Ranma se sonroja un poco: No..nada..Solo estaba pensando…

Akane medio tuerce los labios: Has estado algo raro desde ayer…Dime te dijo algo Hisashi que te molestara?

Ranma: No es eso…

Akane: Es otra cosa? Dime..En serio puedes contarme – Dice sonriendo y acercándose más a el

-Ranma que hasta ese momento le daba la espalda a Akane se voltea de imprevisto encontrándose realmente muy cerca el uno del otro, Ranma la veía con mucha intensidad

-Akane se ponía muy nerviosa no solo por estar tan cerca de Ranma si no por esa manera en que la miraba, haciéndose que se sonroje…

Ranma: Akane…

Akane: S..Sii…. – Dijo con claro nerviosismo

Ranma: Yo desde…hace un tiempo quería decirte algo…

Akane: Ah..Si?

Ranma se sonroja: Si…

Akane: Y que es?

-Ambos miran al suelo

-Ranma levanta la mirada para encontrarse una Akane con una mirada muy tierna y en la que claramente había nerviosismo

Ranma: Dime algo…Tú consideraste por un momento la proposición de Hisashi?

Akane levanta su mirada y arquea la ceja: Que! Que tonterías dices! Además eso a ti que…

Ranma: Ah…ya veo…-con un tono raro

Akane se arrepintió de la manera en la que le contesto: Pero…hablando en serio…No…ni por un momento pensé en su proposición…

- Ranma veía como el viento movía con suavidad los cabellos húmedos de su prometida y la luna hacia brillar de una manera particular aquellos ojos castaños en los cuales ya sea perdido un sin numero de veces….

Ranma: Yo…tengo que confesarte algo…-dijo aproximándose más a ella

Akane sintió que su corazón se aceleraba más: Una confesión?...

Ranma: No se que vayas a pensar de esto pero por favor escúchame! – Grito algo enérgico pero a la vez con un tono casi suplicante y además muy sonrojado

-Akane solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

Ranma: Yo no se como decir este tipo de cosas así que solo lo diré…Desde hace algunas semanas…Desde que se cancelo nuestra…boda…

-Akane se sentía como en un baño sauna mirando con timidez a su prometido

Ranma: Desde eso…Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza…Desde la última pelea…prometidas…muchas cosas…Tu y Yo….-Sonrojándose aún mas al decir esto (Si es humanamente posible claro :P)

Akane: Yo…también he pensado muchas cosas a partir de eso…

Ranma y Akane: Y es por eso! – Dijeron al unísono

Ranma: Tu primero!

Akane: No tu!

Ranma: Bueno..pues yo…tengo que decirte! Que tu…! – Se mostraba muy nervioso, solo podía ver aquellos hermosos ojos cafés mirándolo de una manera intensa y sin pensarlo más tomo a Akane entre sus brazos y la apreso contra si, sorprendiendo a Akane por esa reacción

Akane: "Ranma"

Ranma: Akane yo… -Recuesta su cabeza sobre la de ella y le dice en el oído: Te amo…

-Akane sintió vibrar todo su ser al escuchar esas palabras, no podía creer que finalmente las había escuchado sin que hubiera tenido que ocurrir algo…

-Ranma separa de si un poco a Akane para mirarla a los ojos, ojos que se veían vidriosos

Ranma: Te amo…No se que pienses de esto ahora pero yo…-Bajando la mirada al decir esta ultima frase

Akane: Yo también…

Ranma: En…En serio? –Mirándola con una gran alegría reflejado en cada parte de su cuerpo

Akane: Yo…también quería decirte lo mismo…Este viaje y ver las consecuencias al guardar sentimientos…me había convencido de decírtelo…-Dice muy sonrojada por su confesión- Sabes que yo te quiero tal y como eres…No cambiaria nada ti

Ranma: Vaya…-Sonriendo muy satisfecho- Ay otra cosa que necesito decirte…

Akane lo mira con curiosidad: Otra cosa?

-Ranma se ve aún más nervioso y suelta intempestivamente a Akane metiendo ambas manos a sus bolsillos

Akane: Que sucede?

-Ranma la mira con intensidad y apreta uno de sus puños dentro de uno de sus bolsillos

Ranma: Akane Tendo! –Dice en un tono medio serio

-Akane lo mira extrañada

-Ranma saca de su bolsillo una cajita negra y se la muestra a Akane

-Ahora si que ella se sentía perdida…Eso era…acaso el….

Akane: Ranma…tu…-Apenas pudo decir

Ranma abrió aquella cajita negra mostrando su contenido: Lo compre para ti hace varios días…Y Desde ese día pensé dártelo pero no tenia el suficiente valor…Luego paso todo lo de Hisashi y por un momento pensé que realmente te perdería por alguien como el… Se que no es nada lujoso…Se que no se compara en nada con el de Hisashi…Pero representa que quiero algo en serio…Akane – Muy sonrojado y con la mirada más tiernas que esta halla podido ver

-Akane estaba algo más que sorprendida mirando ese bello pero modesto anillo color plata, que tenía una hermosa piedra en el centro, con otras 2 piedras más pequeñas incrustadas a los lados

Ranma: Pero quiero que lo tomemos con calma y además todavía hay que hablar con los demás que seguramente no aceptaran! – Haciendo una mueca y miraba hacia un lado mientras imaginaba a las demás "prometidas" y pretendientes volviéndose locos de ira por eso – Te parece? –Volteando su cara para mirarla de nuevo- Tomarlo con... más calma…-Se le quebró la voz al ver que Akane estaba temblando- Estas bien?

Akane lo mira con los ojos apunto de estallar e lagrimas: Acepto!

Ranma la mira: En serio?

Akane: Es muy hermoso Ranma…El más hermoso que haya visto –Viendo el anillo- Estas seguro de lo que me dices? –Mirándolo con cierto temor

Ranma: Si! Estoy muy seguro…-Algo apenado, nunca antes había podido expresar sus sentimientos y le resultaba algo extraño…Pero saco el anillo y se lo puso en uno de sus dedos

-Akane miraba su mano siendo adornada por el anillo y no podía dejar de sonreír, pronto unas lagrimas cruzaron sus mejillas

Ranma: Por que lloras?

Akane: Lo siento…que boba…-Limpiándose la lagrimas - Estoy muy contenta Ranma….-Finalizando la frase con una sonrisa…Tal vez la más bonita que hubiera visto Ranma

Ranma se perdió de nuevo en ella y sin pensarlo más una de sus manos toco una de las mejillas de esta y se acerco más a ella besándola tiernamente en los labios…Akane se dejo llevar por ese tierno beso, mientras la luz de la luna los envolvía y un travieso viento rozaba sus cuerpos….En ese instante nadie más existió, todo el tiempo se detuvo, no había nada que pudiese arruinar ese momento en el que por fin habían podido decir lo que habían guardado por tanto tiempo…Sin que hubiese presiones de los padres o incontables pretendientes amenazando su unión…Solo sucedió…

Al terminar ese beso, se miraron con ternura y se abrazaron mientras contemplaban la luna reflejada en el estanque y un pequeño pez saltaba, no dijeron nada por varios minutos, solo estar juntos era suficiente para ambos…

**FIN**

* * *

Aloha! 

Que tal! Pues de esta manera llegamos al final de esta historia, espero y haya sido de su agrado y que por tanto hayan disfrutado de toda la historia, yo estoy muy contenta por haberla escrito y que haya tenido una buena aceptación, les agradezco a todos ustedes lectores por haberse tomado ese tiempo para leerla y haberme dejado llevarles a conocer esta aventura que cree para Akane y Ranma…

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y porras, y esperen que a lo mejor subo alguna otra historia, que esta mente lokita prepare para ustedes lectores, que como ya he dicho antes son el motor o al menos para mi que da el impulso con su interés para continuar escribiendo estas historias….

No se pierdan! Y sigan leyendo que es la mejor manera de mantener viva la imaginación!

Cuídense y lo mejor para todos!

Gracias y muchos besos!

Su amiga: Zauberry


End file.
